Of dares and possession
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: When James accepted Peter's dare he was more than just a little reluctant, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Little did he know that the seemingly disgusting but harmless wager would lead to a shocking discovery. Slash Rated M for safety
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this was inspired by... Trust me you don't wanna know.**

**Anyway Sirius, Sevvie and James might be just a bit OOC, but it works with the story I think.**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Those rights belong to J.K Rowling. I'm just borrowing them real quick.**

"Prongs you didn't!"

"Why yes Remus, yes I did."

"That's disgusting James." Sirius said from his seat near the fireplace, his face was scrunched up in disgust and he had moved to sit up instead of slouching like before.

It was Peter's idea.

Two days before during one of their less than sensible, firewhiskey feuled escapades in the shrieking shack, the marauders decided to play a game of truth or dare.

Not their best idea.

After two hours of revealed secrets, slug swallowing and bottom licking (don't ask), Peter Pettigrew came up with what three of the marauders agreed was the most diabolical, under handed, revolting and near impossible thing anyone could possibly imagine doing ever in the history of wizardom.

A dare so unimaginably unthinkable that only a worthy reward could possibly convince any of them to actually go through with it. And even then the person doing the dare would have to be pretty desperate to even contemplate doing it.

Surprisingly enough James Potter is the one who accepted the dare and even reminded Wormtail of their little wager once the hangovers had cleared and most of their memories from the previous night had disappeared.

His reason for accepting was desperation.

You see the reward for completing Peter's challenge was a brand new broom, which was to be delivered the second his task was completed.

Which is something James really needed.

During an "accident" concerning the forbidden forest and absolutely no firewhiskey whatsoever James had managed to somehow mangle his last broom beyond any kind of magical repair. His parents unfortunately refused to buy him another one, until he went at least one month without ending up in Dumbledore's office or getting detention.

Something that was proving to be very difficult for James.

And with the all important quidditch game against Slytherin coming up, young mister Potter was running out of options.

Which is why James begrudgingly accepted the dare, regardless of how degrading, revolting and absolutely horrifying the dare seemed to be.

And what was this apparently devastating task that James was reluctant but absolutely determined to complete?

Well the answer is as simple as it is gut wretching.

He was to bed Severus Snape.

Now when I say bed I don't mean tucking the pale skinny Slytherin into bed and reading him a bedtime story. I mean the dirty deed. The horizontal mambo, a roll in the hay, wham-bam-thank-you-mam(or sir I suppose in this case), he had to get in the slytherin's pants, put his dick in Severus' box and give him a proper shag.

If you still don't know what I mean then I'll put it in clearer more subtle terms.

James Potter was to fuck Severus Snape.

Unfortunately despite Potters incredibly handsome features, popularity and devastating charm. Snape managed to resist him magnificently, not surprising since saying that the Slytherin hates him was probably putting it lightly.

Snape loathes him, Potter couldn't get within five feet of the black haired boy without getting hexed or cursed. Which was why two perfectly fine days had gone by without James getting very far.

Honestly. If it had been someone else, anyone else James probably would have fucked them five times over by now.

Snape's hatred of him was a problem that the gryffindor simply couldn't find a way around.

Until today that is.

"You actually kissed Snape?" Remus gaped at James almost dropping his charm's book on the floor. Not understanding how his friend could be so smug about kissing his mortal enemy.

Peter looked about the same as Lupin. "Merlin. You can't be this desperate for a broom James, you're actually serious about going through with this?"

James shrugged, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's Snape, Prongs." Sirius said with a glare before looking back at Peter. "Wormtail just buy him the broom and James will pay you for it later."

"Or I could just do the bleeding dare and get the broom for free." James interrupted as he folded his arms over his chest.

"But this is Snivellus, James." Sirius said with exasperation, looking a lot like Remus when he was trying to talk them out of pulling a prank. "Look mate, this was funny the first day but c'mon are you actually going to fuck Snape. Severus Snape, do you realise what your doing? Did Evans knock something loose when she punched you the other day? Do we need to take you to St. Mungo's?"

"Your overreacting Padfoot." James said dismissively and he let his eyes drift back to Remus who was still gaping at him. "Moony?"

"You kissed Snape?"

"Yes Remus, I kissed Snivellus."

"But you didn't do him?" Peter asked looking like he was on the verge of hysterics, a wide grin had spread over the teens lips and he looked only seconds away from laughing.

"No."

"Why not?"

James resisted the urge to glare at his friend.

Really he had no idea why he couldn't manage to screw the Slytherin when he had the chance. Snape was just being so damn difficult. No one's ever resisted James before, well at least not for this long.

And especially not after he kissed them.

Yet somehow the sleazy little git did and actually got away. The blow to James' ego in that moment was immeasurable, especially since the actual kiss wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be.

If James was being honest with himself, he'd admit that it was actually pretty good. Snape's hair wasn't as greasy as everyone think it is and the look of complete horror on the Slytherin's eyes when he kissed him was enough to encourage him to try again. He's always wanted Snape to cower and beg at his complete mercy (or rather cruelty) after all and there was more than one way of doing that.

"He got away from you didn't he?" Peter finally broke and started laughing, "Bloody hell! Who would've thought, James Potter rejected by the ugliest bloke in hogwarts."

"Yes very funny Wormtail," James shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked towards the portrait hole. "Just have my broom delivered before Friday."

He couldn't help put shoot a curious glance towards Padfoot as he walked out. He of all people should be getting the biggest kick out of the situation, yet for some reason he was the most against the one thing that had the potential to be the greatest prank the marauders ever pulled.

If he somehow found an angle that wouldn't ruin his reputation.

Either way James has never ever failed to do a dare and Severus Snape certainly wasn't going to be the one to ruin his streak.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late.

Dinner had long since passed and James hadn't seen Siruis since the common room earlier. The gryffindor still couldn't understand why Sirius was making such a big deal out of it. Even if it was Snape.

It was just a shag, its not like he was marrying the slimy prat.

Hands shoved deep in his pockets James smirked when the way to the dungeons came into view. Despite the little incident earlier James was still sure he could pull it off, all he has to do is catch Snape off guard.

There really is only so long that someone can resist James Potter.

The dungeons were dark, dimly lit and cold as always.

James was cursing himself for not wearing his robes when a voice coming from a nearby classroom interrupted his thoughts.

The door stood slightly ajar and James peered inside to find Snape standing against one of the desks. The gryffindor's eyes widened when he saw the other person in the room.

Padfoot.

Sirius stood less than a foot away from the other, his face was twisted into a scowl as he glared with total revulsion.

"Answer me Snape."

James doesn't think he's ever seen his best mate as pissed as he was at that moment. Sirius looked absolutely furious.

"N-no of course not."

James blinked.

Sure Snivellus was a wimp and a bit of a crybaby, but the gryffindor has never heard him sound like that.

There was a level of fear and vulnerability in his voice that James had never heard before and his face was even worse. The slytherin looked simply terrified.

"Don't lie to me, he's been going on about it all day. So I'll ask you this one more time, did you kiss James or not?"

"No I didn't, b-but he did kiss me." Snape looked down at his feet in an attempt to avoid making eye contact with the brunette.

Suddenly Sirius grabbed the front of Snape's robes and pulled him forward as he snarled, "And you let him?!"

"I didn't mean to he just," Snape started pulling at the others hands to try and get him to let go. "He cornered me just after transfiguration and I tried to get away but he-... I couldn't."

"So that's it then? You just let him touch what's mine?!"

James' jaw hit the floor.

_'What's his?! What in Merlin's name does he mean by that?'_

"Did you kiss him back?" When Snape didn't immediately answer Sirius shook him before pulling him closer. "Did you?!"

Some of that old defiance and anger suddenly rose up in Snape's eyes. "No, I didn't and even if I did what would it matter, I'm just a toy to you aren't I?"

Sirius paused as he stared into those dark eyes.

"An arrangement of convenience for both parties right? I let you fuck me and you'll talk to Lily and get her to forgive me. The thing is, I'm the only one holding up our arrangement aren't I."

James almost fell over from the shock of what he just heard.

Did Sirius really-

But he wouldn't... Would he?

Sirius' eyes flickered down to the bunched up material in his hands and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "These clothes are new."

Severus visibly tensed and Sirius glared, "Where did you get these?"

The slytherin swallowed and showed as much courage as any gryffindor James had ever seen as he kept staring right into Padfoot's eyes.

"They were a gift."

"From who?"

"Why do you care? I'm just a toy, why do you care who dresses me?"

Sirius' eyes softened and he gave a sigh, he let go of the robes and let his hand slip down to the raven's narrow hips. "I do care Severus. Do you honestly think I'd waste all this time on you if I didn't? We both know I don't have the patience for that."

Doubt flashed across Snapes eyes and the slytherin bit his lip. James blinked again, not surprising since Severus doesn't usually show this much emotion if he ever shows any at all.

"But Lily-"

"I'll speak with Evans as soon as I get a chance I promise." When Snape didn't look up at him Sirius let go and took a step back. "Unless you've decided that you don't need my help, in which case I suppose this is over and you can find your own way of making up with her."

Sirius turned to leave and Snape panicked.

"No wait!" The raven grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Please don't, I'm sorry I-... Just don't go. Lily's all I... I'm sorry, Sirius."

James almost winced at the look in Snapes eyes.

Desperation, terror, loneliness.

Through all his years of bullying the slytherin and forcing him away from Evans, it never occurred to him that Snape might actually love her.

That he isn't just some blubbering prat that's trying to turn her dark or another pureblood supremist trying to hurt her.

He never realised how much Snape loves her until now. James tried to look for that greasy little snake that he loves to hate but he couldn't find him, all he saw was a pale pathetic boy who was so desperate to get back his one and only friend that he'd do anything just to have the chance to talk to her again.

Even if it meant shagging his worst enemy.

"I'm sorry," Sirius turned back and stood still as Snape braced his hands on his shoulders to lean up and kiss the corner of his lips.

The smirk on Sirius's lips was the same smirk he wore whenever they pulled a prank and didn't get caught or got away with disfiguring some random student, usually Snivellus Snape, without anyone noticing.

"I forgive you." Padfoot wrapped his arms around Snape's thin waist and stepped forward to push him against the row of desks behind him. "Your not just a toy to me Sev, despite how I may act or what you may think I really do care about you. But James doesn't, you'll need to make sure to stay away from him no matter what. He'll just use you before tossing you aside, like he does with all his other flings."

James found himself getting angry at that, sure he hasn't really had any serious relationships to speak of, but that doesn't mean that Sirius can imply that he's some kind of whore. Besides he's one to talk, Padfoots love life is twice if not three times more scandalous than his.

"That's what Lucius says about you." Snape mumbled staring off to the side, but Sirius caught his words and immediately growled.

"Malfoy?! Since when do you hang around him?" The brunette glared before tugging at the ravens robes, "I suppose he's the one that gave you these then and what did you do for him I wonder, letting people touch things that don't belong to them are you Sev?"

Snapes eyes widened, "No, they, these were Narcissa's idea. She says someone as talented as I am will make a fine ally to the Malfoy family so... so she thought I should dress as such."

Sirius gave a snort when he thought of his cousin, "Narcissa, of course she would, but that doesn't change the fact that Malfoy's the one who bought them. How do I know your not warming the gits bed in those slytherin dorm rooms at night?"

And then the unthinkable happened, Severus blushed, James could barely believe his eyes it was so shocking.

The slytherin let his head drop so a curtain of black covered his face, "Malfoy doesn't see me that way. You're the only one who's ever shown that kind of interest in me."

Sirius smiled moved a hand to tilt Snape's chin up to look at him, "And I'm the only one who ever will."

James grimaced at the subtle put down that somehow managed to make Snape's eyes soften a bit. Seriously, didn't he hear how that sounded?

"I'm the only one who'll ever want you Sev. I'm the only one who actually cares, that's why you can't let anyone else touch you they way I do." Sirius slipped his hand up into Snape's hair, the raven locks seemed to flow right through his fingers and smiled.

His hair really isn't greasy, James thought that he might have imagined that detail of the kiss he'd encouraged on the slytherin earlier.

When did Snivellus start washing his hair?

Has it always been that way?

The arm around Snape's waist tightened and he was brought flush against Sirius' chest.

"This is mine, your not to let anyone touch it. Not Rosier, not Malfoy and especially not James. Is that clear?"

"B-but what about Lily, when we started this you said you'd talk to her and that was months ago."

"And I will. Our deal still stands, as long as you take care of me, I'll take care of you, right?"

Snape seemed to hesitate for a moment before giving a slight nod, "Right."

Sirius grinned as he moved forward a bit more and leaned forward forcing Snape to sit on the desk he was pressed against, "Say it properly Severus, just like I taught you."

Just when James thought he'd seen it all, _'Merlins bullocks! The blush actually gets darker' _

"Yes, master."

Sirius' smirk grew as he pushed the slytherin down, before climbing over him. The animagus made quick work of the raven's robes, before leaning down to press his forehead against Snape's. "Now what do you say?"

Snape's eyes went wide as he stared back into Sirius' eyes, before pulling together some courage simultaneously trying to ignore the sound of what little was left of his dignity and pride being flushed down the toilet.

"P-please master."

"Please what boy?"

James gaped, _'boy?!'_

"Please fuck me."

The gryffindor outside of the class finally felt like he might actually pass out from the sheer shock of it all. Severus Snape just begged one of his greatest enemies and tormentors to-

All of this, for Lily Evans? James obviously underestimated exactly how much Snape actually loves the auburn haired girl. She really must be the _only _person in the world he has.

Sweet bloody hell!

James didn't even think he'd be able to make that kind of sacrifice for any of his own friends, let alone someone who refuses to speak to him.

He watched as Sirius kissed the _'boy'_, apparently, beneath him while his hands worked to rid him of the rest of his clothes, though he barely lowered his own trousers. Severus was completely submissive, letting Sirius do what ever he wanted with his body only making to move when Sirius demanded it.

Without even realising it James hand wandered down to his trousers towards the unnoticed bulge in his pants. There was something hypnotic about the scene in front of him.

He's always wanted Snape cowering at his feet, submissive and completely willing to do whatever he asked. But James' fantasies never really went beyond making the slytherin cry or humiliating him in some way.

The slytherin whimpered and moaned despite his current situation, pleasure is pleasure after all. But it was still obvious that the Slytherin didn't like the person giving him all that release. He'd gasp the others name as Sirius moved inside of him, pressing his clothed chest against his back as he fucked Snape into the table.

James breath started coming out in pants and he stayed transfixed in the door, still unaware of the hand rubbing over his erection.

Snape would try to close his eyes but Sirius would always make him open them, until they both finally released. Snape with a sharp cry and Sirius with a growl before they both slumped onto the table.

James eyes went the widest yet as he witnessed a post orgasm Snape, who really made a dangerously sexy little picture.

Bruised lips open and panting, his eyes were tired and hazy while a dark blush flushed his face. He looked so different that way, Snape's normally harsh features were softened and the clean hair draping over his face and the thin strands clinging to his obviously heated skin made him look somewhat younger. His dark eyes were blown wide while the orgasm induced haze made it look like you could see his soul if you just stared into them long enough.

Snape's eyes lazily moved over to the door, but James made no move to leave as he knew that the raven was too far gone to actually see him. For a moment it felt like Snape was looking right at him as he whispered,

"Master."

And with that James Potter came undone. The gryffindor had to bite his knuckle in-order to muffle the sound of his own release as he came in his pants.

Now he was really wishing that he'd worn his robes.

Sirius leaned down to kiss all along Severus' pale thin shoulders as he pulled his clothes closer and started helping the slytherin dress.

James quickly left, trying to make it back to the dorm rooms as quickly as he could manage. He did a cleaning spell on his pants so as to avoid any uncomfortable questions, before going through the portrait. The common room was empty so James headed straight to the dorm rooms where he found Peter and Remus playing wizard chess on Lupin's bed.

Being sure to keep his features calm, James walked over to his bed and started getting ready for bed.

"Where have you been?"

"Got held up after dinner."

"By what?" Peter asked with a curious gaze until it grew into a smirk. "Did you actually manage to get Snivellus this time?"

James fought off the blush threatening to bloom on his face and gave a snort, "Snape isn't the only one I have my eye on."

"Well then do you know where Sirius is?" Remus asked not looking up from the game board, "I would've thought that you'd be with Padfoot since he isn't here either."

James shrugged as he pulled out a pair of pyjama bottoms and started tugging off his clothes. "Dunno, haven't seen him since this afternoon."

Remus frowned, "That's strange."

Just then Sirius strolled into the room with an indestructible smirk on his face and Remus almost groaned. "Merlin I'm afraid to ask."

Sirius laughed as he flopped down on his bed, "Relax Moony, I didn't do anything wrong. I promise it was all consensual."

"Consensual?" James asked trying to keep the sarcastic tone from his voice, is what Sirius is doing considered consensual or is it forced?

"Yes Prongs, consensual."

Peter gave a snort, "What was her name, or don't you remember?"

"Oh I have a name, I just don't feel the need to tell it."

Remus shook his head dissaprovingly even as he asked, "What house is this one from?"

Sirius grinned as he folded both his hands behind his head, "Slytherin."

Lupin gave an exasperated sigh, "Of course she is."

"Run out of girls in the other houses, Padfoot?" James teased after he'd changed and gotten into bed, even though he really wasn't in a joking mood.

"No, I've just decided to explore new horizon's."

"In slytherin? I know there are some right proper chicks in slytherin, but do you really have to sleep with the enemy."

"Only if they beg," Sirius grinned even wider, "How could I possibly deny someone who just kept pleading for me to-"

"Alright then, games over. I'm going to bed." Remus announced as he shoved the chess board into Peters chest and forced him off his bed.

Sirius let out a chuckle, "You're no fun Moony."

"Good night Padfoot." Remus huffed as he slipped into bed with Peter doing the same in his own bed.

Sirius seemed lost in his own world as James glared at him from his bed, for the first time ever he found the smug look on his best mates face simply infuriating.

He couldn't help but think about what just happened. What Sirius did was beyond wrong, sure it's probably no worse than the other things they've done to the slytherin in the past but something about this felt so...

Wrong.

Other than his sudden discovery of a conscience James also couldn't stop thinking about how Severus looked just before he left. The raven looked absolutely fuckable and James could almost see himself pushing Sirius aside so he could have a go.

It bothered him that tomorrow Snape would be back to being that cold slimy little prat he always was, saving his other human self for Sirius' eyes only. Although the thought was insane James couldn't help but feel jealous. Jealous that Snape would willingly submit to no one other than Sirius, jealous that he was only going through with all this so he could speak with Evans. It hardly seemed fair.

Who was Padfoot to decide who Snape shag's and who doesn't, he's just using him anyway.

He's never going to talk to Lily, if he really wanted to he would've done it a long time ago. No, Evans was his leverage. Without her, Snape wouldn't let him come within two feet of himself.

James lay on his back and stared up at the ceiling trying to decide what his next move should be. After all he still had a dare to complete and with the extra incentive of seeing Severus Snape melt, James felt himself even more determined to get to his goal.

Besides its not like Sirius actually fancy's Snape, he's just using him. Maybe James could convince Snape not to tell and Sirius would never have to know. And even if he finds out so what, that whole "your mine" routine might work on Snape but James didn't buy it. This is all a game to him, so really Sirius wouldn't mind right?

It's just one shag. It's not marriage and it's not like Sirius actually cares right?

"Goodnight Padfoot." James pulled some sheets over himself and moved until he was comfortable, ignoring the odd gleam in his best mates eyes as he stared up into nothing.

"Night Prongs."

**The End**

**A/N: that's it. Originally I was gonna do a threesome PWP with a similar plot but like halfway through writing it I just kinda got bored with it. Maybe I'll try again someday.**

**Besides I kinda like it better this way.**

**Please review.**


	2. Of determination and obsession

**A/N: so the moment the first chapter was up this popped into my head and I figured I'd do just one more chapter.**

**And another thing please forgive any inaccuracies, although I promise they work with the story.**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness, Sevvie, Sirius and James especially in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Credit to that goes to J.K Rowling, I'm just borrowing them one more time.**

Determination can be defined as a strong sense of will driving one on to achieve a certain goal or purpose. It is a fire that moves you, pushing you forward. Giving you a sense of urgency and kind off... positive fear of failure that can only be remedied by achieving the goal you have set for yourself. When used constructively this emotion can be a great asset.

It can give you passion and drive that could lead you to greater heights, helping you reach your dreams and fulfil your desires.

Unfortunately in the rarest of cases determination can sometimes be corrupted into something darker. When one is filled with determination but somehow loses sight of what's important, what once was considered to be an asset can slowly be turned into a curse.

When determination is taken too far, when one finds themselves going to extreme lengths just to achieve their

goals. When you're so blinded by the sheer want that you'll do whatever it takes to get what you want it's no longer determination.

That my dear children is what we refer to as, obsession.

But how do you know the difference? After all, obsession is just a darker form of determination a contaminated version of want. So how do you know when you've crossed the line?

How do you know when a harmless little deal isn't just a deal anymore, but something far more consuming. And even if by some God sent miracle you realise that you've gone too far, how do you save yourself from falling even deeper?

How do you force yourself to stop?

•~•~•~

James almost gave a snort as he glanced over at Sirius who was chomping down on his toast like _it _was the reason for his anger.

The animagus' eyes were fixed on the other side of the great hall, glaring like he could set the offending object on fire if he just kept glaring long enough.

"Something wrong Padfoot?" James asked trying to hide his smirk behind the goblet of pumpkin juice in his hand.

"No." Sirius mumbled before a low growl left his throat. Remus looked up at the sound his friend made and looked in the direction where Sirius was glaring, before giving a groan.

"Honestly Sirius he isn't even looking this way, just leave Snape alone for once."

"But-Just look at them Moony, something's going on there I can feel it." Sirius said as his glare intensified.

Snape was sitting at the slytherin table like he did every morning, only this time the raven wasn't alone. Lucius Malfoy sat beside him. The slytherin prefect kept leaning towards the boy beside him with Severus nodding and talking back as they spoke quietly.

"Like what?"

"Like...like-" Sirius' lips pursed into a thin line until he finally gave in and threw his arms up in frustration. "I don't know, something!"

James grinned as he looked over to the slytherin table as well, getting far too much enjoyment out of watching his best mate fume than he probably should. Despite his own private little mission, the fact that Malfoy and Snape seemed so close didn't really bother him.

Sirius was a bigger problem than Malfoy anyway, so why bother with what the blond was doing when he had more pressing issues to deal with.

Although part of James felt bad because of what he was planning.

He was trying to shag his best mates...

His mate's...

What is Snape to Sirius anyway? A boyfriend, fuck buddy? What is the raven to Padfoot other than a coerced participant in a one sided deal?

_'I'm just a toy to you, aren't I?'_

The slytherin's words came flooding back to him and James frowned as he stared at Snape, who was still talking to Malfoy as he picked at his food with the usual slytherin polished etiquette.

Was Snape really just a toy to Sirius?

On any normal day James would probably answer yes, but right now he wasn't so sure.

The animagus was getting awfully worked up over Malfoy and Snape for the raven to just be a toy, but then again Sirius has never liked to share.

It's probably just a dominance thing, right?

This wouldn't be the first time that some of Padfoots more animalistic traits came through. Maybe that's what it was about, you know the whole animal alpha dog "touch my bitch and die" thing. Sirius probably just likes the control he has over Snape and doesn't want to risk losing it to someone else, it couldn't mean anything more than that.

James studied Snapes face from across the hall and suddenly remembered how the slytherin looked just a few nights ago. So different from what he was at the moment.

The raven's face was set back into its usual cold hard features. The gorgeous slytherin that's been keeping him up for the past few nights was gone, leaving nothing but the slimy slytherin git he loves to hate.

As the days went by he'd keep looking back at him, thinking that maybe something in that stone cold expression had changed but it never did. _Sev _was gone and James had no hope of ever seeing him again, unless he finishes the dare of course.

The gryffindor found himself less worried about getting a broom for the match against slytherin and more concerned about getting under a certain slytherin's skin. He could do it, he's sure he could.

The only problem here is Sirius.

The animagus has Snape right where he wants him and unless James somehow found a way to break his best mates hold on the raven, he was going to stay there.

The only obvious solution is Evans.

The auburn haired girl is the only reason that Snape is doing this in the first place, meaning she's the only reason he'll stop.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, James looked up to find Snape making his way from the snake table over to the halls entrance. As soon as he was out the doors Sirius stood as well but before he could leave Remus grabbed his arm.

"Padfoot, don't. He hasn't done anything, don't just go for the pure sake of torturing him."

Sirius paused and something flashed across his eyes, before he eased his arm our of Lupin's grip and gave him a grin. "Well I'm not going _just _for the pure sake of torturing him, now am I Moony?"

Sirius left the hall taking long strides and Remus gave a heavy sigh, until James stood as well. "I'll go get him."

"No! No you are not." The werewolf said with a growl, "Whenever you and Sirius are together things go badly for Snape."

James rolled his eyes despite the truth behind those words, "I'm not going to hurt him, I have a dare to finish remember. Hurting Snape won't get me any closer to that broom now will it?"

Peter, who had been sitting next to Remus the whole time, started choking on his food before looking up at James. "Merlin. Are you still on about that? You must be serious then."

"Yes I am."

James immediately turned and headed out the great hall, ignoring Lupin's protests as the doors closed behind him.

The hallway was quiet.

James couldn't find any sign of Snape or Sirius so the gryffindor made his way towards the dungeons where Snape would probably be when a voice coming from another hallway caught his attention.

Being careful not to make any noise, he walked towards the voice until he saw Severus standing against the wall with his best mate standing in front of him. James got as close as possible without alerting either of them, hiding in an alcove behind a statue nearby. Although Snape and Sirius seemed a bit too preoccupied to really notice.

"I-I can't stay away from him. We're in the same house and he's a prefect." James' eyes widened at Snape's voice which was soft and timid an exact match to how he was in the dungeons. "I can't just-"

"So what if he's a prefect, stay away from him. I don't want that slimy little snake thinking he's free to have you whenever he wants. That's what these mean you know." Sirius tugged at Snapes robes as he gave the raven a death glare. "They're a sign of ownership, the bastard probably thinks you're his now that's why you can't talk to him anymore. He doesn't own you, he can't own you-"

"Because you already own me?"

James flinched back at the anger he saw in Snapes eyes, for a moment the slytherin looked like his old hateful self as he glared up at the wizard in front of him.

"Sev-"

"Why me?"

Sirius blinked and stared back into Snapes dark eyes, "What?"

"Why me. You hated me before this. I didn't ask for your help with Lily, you're the one that offered." Severus ground out as he glared down at the stone floor until he looked up defiantly and pierced Sirius with his eyes. "Why? What do you want from me?"

The animagus' eyes went from dark steel to molten silver and he leaned down to wrap his arms around Severus' waist and whisper against the ravens ear.

"I want _you_."

A light blush crept onto Snapes cheeks and the slytherin visibly tensed. James rolled his eyes at how easily his best friend managed to avoid answering that question.

_'Since when is Snape this naïve?'_

Sirius kissed the side of Severus' pale neck, drawing out a low moan and an even deeper blush before moving up to seal their lips and give the raven a deep kiss.

Snapes arms went up and around the others neck. James almost groaned, how the hell is he supposed to get Snape away from Padfoot? Sirius has him wrapped up so tight it's like the slytherin couldn't see anything passed the animagus' illusions.

After a few more moments, Sirius pulled back and almost immediately started to work on Severus' robes making the ravens eyes widen as he tried to push him away.

"N-not here," Severus hissed as he tried to keep Sirius at arms length. "What if someone see's?"

"They won't," Sirius grabbed Snapes struggling arms and pinned them above his head, before he buried his head in the raven's neck. "Now hush so I can have my way with you."

Severus' blush got darker, "Sirius... Please, not here."

James could see the look of intense discomfort on Snapes eyes as he spoke, it baffled the gryffindor to no end how easily Sirius could reduce Severus Snape to a begging mess. Even if it was a bit forced on Snape's part.

How long did it take the animagus' to get him to do that? How long would it take James to get him to that level once he got Sirius out of the way?

"Fine." Sirius growled and looked up into Snapes eyes, before giving the boy a smile as he let go of one of his hands to stroke his hair. "I'll just have to wait till later then."

"Later?"

"Yes later," Sirius took a step forward and pressed their bodies flush together, the animagus' smirked when Severus' eyes got even bigger than before and his face turned beet red when he felt the gryffindor's erection pressing against his thigh. "You don't honestly think I plan on taking care of _this _on my own, do you Sev?"

Severus gulped and tried to look at anything but Sirius' eyes while the others smirk just got bigger. "Meet me in the room of requirement after dinner."

"I can't," Severus said as he kept his eyes fixed on the ground. "I have a potions essay to complete a-and Lucius won't just let me sneak out again."

Sirius suppressed a growl at the slytherin prefect's name, "Well then do the bloody essay and meet me once you're done at midnight and everyone's in bed. The git does sleep doesn't he?"

Severus gave a nod as he nervously raked a hand through his hair, Sirius smiled and took a step back. "I'll see you tonight then."

Sirius had barely finished his sentence when Snape moved to get away, but the gryffindor grabbed his arms and pulled him back against his chest to give Severus a searing kiss.

"Sev." Sirius said as he kept the boy in his grasp, "What do you say?"

"I'll be there."

When Sirius narrowed his eyes Snape almost groaned. "I'll be there m-master."

The brunette grinned and gave Severus one more kiss before he let him go. James flattened his back against the wall in the tiny hiding spot and watched as Severus all but ran down the hallway towards the dungeons while Sirius simply strolled passed with an impossible smirk on his face.

James walked out as soon as he was sure that they were gone and stood in the middle of the empty hall wondering what his first move should be. He needs to get Snape away from Sirius and the only way to do that is to make him think he doesn't need him anymore. James pursed his lips in thought, when it hit him and the gryffindor smirked.

_'Lily Evans'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus walked down the hallway as he slowly made his way to the slytherin common room. The raven walked at an even pace but kept his head down as he walked passed a few students here and there. Of course no one noticed him, hell, no one even looked in his direction and for once the Slytherin was relieved.

He's been getting a lot more attention than he's used to lately.

Malfoy had started noticing him, but that's only because of Snape's talents with potions and curses so the blonds interest in him wasn't what was bothering him. Lucius isn't the reason that Snape almost jumps when someone says his name or why he tenses every time he feels a pair of eyes on him from across the room.

No credit for that goes to a certain pair of gryffindor tormentors.

The kiss that James forced on him four days before still lingered in his mind. He couldn't imagine why Potter would suddenly do something like that when he had been calling Snape names just a few days before that. It confused him even more since the hazel eyed wizard had stopped teasing him and actually tried to speak to him before he gave Severus the kiss.

Of course Severus is the furthest thing from stupid and James Potter is obviously less than creative. The slytherin has seen all the moves that the gryffindor pulls on the all those moronic little girls of Hogwarts.

From the hints and subtle flirting the gryffindor has been doing all week it's pretty obvious exactly what he was after, Snape just couldn't understand why Potter would suddenly want to do something like that with him of all people.

Sure there's Sirius but the circumstances concerning that situation are completely different.

The raven clutched his books closer to his chest as he walked passed a group of giggling second year hufflepuffs, ducking his head a little lower as if they would be able to see the sordid thoughts going through his head if he didn't.

He still remembers the first time it happened, the first time Sirius touched him that way. Although the memory is a bit fuzzy.

Severus can't exactly remember why he went out to meet Rosier that day or even why he agreed to meet him in the astronomy tower in the first place. All he remembers is stumbling on his way there and falling into Sirius Black's chest.

Naturally Snape immediately moved to rectify himself and get as far away from his school bully as humanly possible. Unfortunately Black had other plans.

A scowl spread right over the animagus' face and he grabbed Snapes arms forcing him against a wall. Sirius immediately started accusing him of all kinds of schemes and nefarious plots causing the slytherin to stare back in complete surprise for just a moment. As far as he knew he hadn't even spoken to any of his tormentors that week, so he couldn't understand where all of the new accusations were suddenly coming from.

Once Sirius was done with his rant Snape simply glared at him and called him a delusional imbecile, before demanding to be let go. For some reason Black just stared at him for seven full seconds until the gryffindor did something utterly unexpected, shocking Snape into a comatose like state of horror.

Sirius kissed him.

He grabbed the back of Snape's throat and literally forced his tongue into the slytherin's mouth as he pressed their lips together.

Severus just stood there completely frozen, his brain seemed to have malfunctioned since none of the millions of thoughts running through it at the time seemed to register. That is, until the gryffindor's hands slipped into his old second hand robes and onto his skin, suddenly making Snape painfully aware of the situation he was in.

The raven snapped out of it and immediately pushed Sirius away, staring at the gryffindor with wide eyes as he brought a hand up to touch his lips. For his part Sirius looked just as confused he stared back at Snape almost as if he was a puzzle the gryffindor had to solve.

Snape recovered first and wasted no time in getting the hell out of there once he had, totally forgetting about his meeting with Rosier. It wasn't till a month later that Sirius found him alone again and offered him a deal. A deal so hideously unimaginable that Snape could barely believe his ears.

_'I'll talk to Evans and convince her to give you another chance and in exchange for my help all you have to do is make sure that I'm taken care of.'_

Now normally the raven would have refused, he would've told Sirius exactly where to put his despicable little offer and finished off by throwing a hex or two his way but not that day.

It was the anniversary of the first time he met Lily.

The first time he ever felt like he wasn't alone, where he felt like someone actually cared about him. Where he didn't feel like an unnecessary waste of breath.

Lily's the only one who ever accepted Severus and made him feel wanted. After all his father despised him and his mother never really cared. The raven has always been alone so at the time he never saw the point to having anyone.

But Lily changed that, she made him feel like he was worth more than he really was and Severus wanted to have that feeling back again. So he agreed even though he knew he was making a very big mistake.

Surprisingly enough, Sirius wasted no time in getting their arrangement started and proceeded by fucking Snape right there in the library. Severus is only grateful that it was much too late for anyone to have seen them at the time.

Severus let out a deep sigh as he turned a corner towards his destination.

It has been almost three months since he and Sirius started doing _this _and the gryffindor still hadn't said a word to Lily.

Again, Severus Snape is the furthest thing from stupid.

He knows that Sirius was just stringing him along, that the brunette really had no intention of speaking to Evans. He's well aware of the fact that Sirius is probably just using him, it's just that- well one part of it was...

There was still a chance.

That maybe the gryffindor would speak to his old friend and things could go back to the way they were. That maybe one day someone would care about him again, so Severus would force himself to keep going. He'd rip his dignity to shreds and let Sirius use him as he wanted, because in Snapes mind Lily was worth it.

The other part is something Snape doesn't even want to think about. That thought in the back of his mind that he's managed to keep locked away through all these months. The tiny part of him that let Sirius have him because he wanted to, because for once someone wanted _him _even if he was just being used.

Snape took a deep breath as he neared the dungeons, trying to rid himself of all the self-loathing thoughts that were running through his mind. There would be plenty of time for that later.

At midnight.

For now he had to focus on his essay, he was still a student after all and if he's ever going to get away from his parents he'd need to atleast get a reasonable job in the wizarding world and he'd need good grades to get one.

The raven looked up at the entrance that lead to the dungeons when his feet stilled and the boy froze.

James Potter was standing by the wall with his hair in it's usual disarray and glasses resting on his nose. Snape almost groaned as he glared at the gryffindor who was staring right at him with a smile on his face.

"Evening Snape."

Stealing together some courage, Severus walked right passed him through the entry way as if he hadn't seen or heard the wizard speak at all. James blinked in surprise and hurried after him, the gryffindor quickly caught up and shot Snape a beaming smile.

"You know it's impolite to ignore someone when they greet you."

Snape resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he started walking faster in the dimly lit hallway, trying to ignore the hazel eyed teen that effortlessly managed to match him stride for stride.

James gave a sigh, "If you just talk to me for five minutes, I'll leave you alone afterwards."

Severus stopped and stared at James for a brief moment, "What do you want?"

James raked a hand through his hair and gave an awkward smile making Severus raise an eyebrow at him, "I wanted to talk about what happened last week."

The slytherin tensed and James immediately noticed, "Look, I'm sorry for what I did. It was wrong of me to just force that on you and-"

"There's nothing to apologise for because nothing happened." Severus interrupted with his features set in cold indifference. "If that's all, I'll take my-"

"No it's not, I said five minutes didn't I?" James almost growled at the slytherin as his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Would it kill you to be just a little more cooperative or at least just listen for a few minutes?"

"With you I'd probably die from over-exposure to idiocy." Severus sneered as he glared at the gryffindor, "Now say whatever it is you have to say, I have other things to take care of that don't involve you."

"Things like what?" Something flashed behind Potters eyes and the wizard took a step forward pinning him in his gaze as he moved until he was less than a foot away.

Severus resisted the urge to blink, what on earth does that look mean?

"None of your business."

"Did you really hate it that much?"

"Hate what?"

"We both know you're not stupid, so don't act like you are." James growled impatiently until his eyes seemed soften along with his voice. "I meant the kiss, was it really so bad that you'd try to forget it even happened?"

Snapes eyes widened slightly before he managed to get his features back under control, unfortunately Potter already saw the slight crack in the slytherin's mask and almost smiled as he took another step forward while Snape just stared up at him.

"You see, I actually enjoyed it quite a bit." James whispered as he got closer, "And I was thinking that maybe we could give it another try, only if you wanted to of course. I'd never force you into anything you didn't want."

Severus ignored the closing proximity and gave a snort, "You and your friends have been forcing me into all kinds of things I didn't want for as long as I can remember."

"True, but this time it's entirely up to you." James paused before leaning down until his lips were less than an inch away from Snapes. "So what do you say, Severus? Do you want to try again?"

Severus almost tensed at the sound of his name, but chose to stare defiantly right back into James' eyes as he snarled. "I'd say this conversation is over."

Severus moved around the gryffindor and made to walk away when James made him stop cold in his tracks. "You know Lily misses you, I can tell."

James walked over to the slytherin's frozen form and stood less than a foot behind him. "She's always looking over at the slytherin table when you aren't there and she always manages to mention your name when she's talking to her friends. See that's the other reason why I'm here, I'd like to help if you'll let me."

Snape grasped the books in his hands a little tighter as rage started to boil violently in his veins. So that's what all of this was all about?

Unbelievable!

Those arrogant bastards! Sirius must have told his friends about their little arrangement and now James was probably looking for an easy fuck from Black's private toy.

It must have been a real laugh when the dirty little mutt told them all about it, _'Just make him think that you'll help him with his pathetic little crush and he'll have his legs open faster than you can say quidditch' _

Severus was so angry that his face was starting to flush red and he reached for his wand when-

"I won't be doing anything myself of course."

"What?"

"I mean that, well..." James paused for a moment, "If you want Evans to forgive you you'll have to speak to her yourself. There are no go betweens with that girl."

The raging blood that was flooding his face instantly faded and the slytherin turned to stare up at James in slight shock. "You-... You're giving me advice?"

"Yeah," Potter said with a nervous laugh, "Talking to Evans myself wouldn't really change much, you see she isn't all that fond of me either. Especially when it comes to anything concerning you so I figured, if you spoke to her yourself then she-"

"Why?"

"What?"

"You hate me, you're the reason Lil-Evans won't speak to me in the first place. Why are you helping me, what do you want?" Snape asked piercing the other in his gaze only serving to make the other smile.

"Like I said before Lily misses you besides," Potter smirked, moving forward to give the slytherin a sly smirk as he husked. "If I'm lucky, maybe Evans will soften you up and I'll get a proper thank you for all my trouble."

Severus' cheeks instantly flushed and James' smirk grew into a grin. The slytherin resisted the urge to bite his lip the way he did whenever Sirius made him blush but failed miserably. Lily is the one topic that always forced all of Snapes emotions to the surface.

"I've tried apologising before, she won't listen me."

"There's an easy way around that. I'll give you some advice on women." James said thoughtfully making Snape look up at him. "Girls, especially girls like Evans find it extremely difficult to deny anyone when their asking for help. They do this weird dragon mother thing where they just have to fix and protect anything. And since Lily's always been protective of you all you have to do is ask for help with... whatever and she'll at least listen to you, even if it's just for a few minutes."

Severus took it all in and let his gaze drop to the floor, it was a long shot but the slytherin honestly had nothing else to lose. Lily already hated him and Sirius took pretty much every ounce of dignity and pride he ever had, so there isn't much he has to worry about.

But Snape was still unsure.

"Why are you really doing this? What are you after?" Severus asked letting his head drop a bit more so his hair could cover his face.

James gave an exasperated sigh, "Merlin, no one can ever just be nice to you can they? There always has to be some kind of hidden agenda."

"Everyone wants something."

"Fine," James lifted Snapes chin so the slytherin was looking at him before giving a grin. "If it'll make you feel better, you can give me something as payment for my advice."

Severus swallowed as he stared into James' hazel brown eyes, "What?"

"A kiss." Snape's eyes widened and James' grin grew. "One kiss and we'll call it even, but you have to kiss me and it has to be at least... five minutes long."

"I can't hold my breath for that long."

"Well then we'll have to do something else the rest of the time now won't we?"

Severus' blush got darker and somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was warning him that Sirius would be livid if he ever found out about this. But the slytherin forced that voice away looked around the dark hallway, until he spotted a door that lead to a broom cupboard nearby and he took the gryffindor's hand leading him towards it.

Once inside James cast an illumination spell and Severus took a deep breath, "Just one kiss for five minutes, right?"

"Right."

Snape set his books down on one of the cluttered shelves in the closet and wrapped his arms around the gryffindors neck to bring him down for a deep kiss. Severus was surprised when James only kissed back softly and wrapped his arms around his waist. Sirius would have been hoisting him up by his legs and getting rid of his robes by now.

James traced a line on Severus' lips with his tongue and didn't have to wait too long before he received entry. The slytherin let out a moan and his cheeks flushed with heat, honestly he hated the effect that the gryffindors seemed to have on him. When James' hand wandered up to Snapes hair the kiss somehow became urgent and frantic, James hand tightened it's hold to the others hair and he pulled his head back before moving away from Snapes lips down to his neck.

Severus gasped and his breaths came out in pants, he buried both his hands in James' messy hair urging the gryffindor on.

"James." Came Severus' involuntary gasp and the gryffindor instantly brought Snape closer, tightening his hold around the boy's waist as he started grinding into him.

Snapes eyes widened when he felt something hard rubbing up against him and he weakly pushed at the others shoulders to try and get some distance between them.

"Th-thats five-ah-five minutes Po-ngh-Potter."

James growled before moving back up to steal Snapes lips in another deep kiss. "Say my name."

"What?"

"Say my name and I'll let you go." The gryffindor mumbled against Severus' lips.

"James," Severus moaned and the other groaned. "L-let me go, you said only five minutes."

After one more knee buckling kiss Potter finally stopped letting his forehead rest against Snape's as he took in a few deep breaths.

Once they were both breathing normally, Severus pushed away from James trying to force down his blush before taking his books and walking out of the broom cupboard while James followed. Once the door had closed Severus glanced at the gryffindor through his hair.

"We're even now, right?"

"Right." James gave Snape an ear splitting grin.

"Good." Snape immediately made to leave when Potter called out to him.

"I heard Evans' friends say that she'll be studying alone in the library, in case you wanted to try and speak to her tonight."

Severus stopped and turned slightly to give James a nod before walking off to the common rooms.

Maybe he doesn't need Sirius Black after all.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus stood outside of the library and stared st the large oak doors, fighting back his body's urge to turn tail and run. If Potter wasn't lying then Lily was just beyond those doors, all he has to do is find her and somehow convince her to listen to him.

The slytherin still wasn't sure how much of Potters advice he could really trust, but again he really has nothing left to lose. Besides this was a way to finally get away from Sirius' rule, if Lily forgives him then he wouldn't need the gryffindor anymore and wouldn't have to bend to _his _will because he'd finally have his friend back.

Part of Snape felt relieved at that while another part, another part of him was slightly disappointed. But why should he feel disappointed, this is what he wants right, all he wants is Lily back. Nothing else matters.

And with that final thought Severus pushed open the doors and stepped inside. The slytherin looked around the large room hoping that he might find her at first glance only to come up empty handed.

Snape walked around for a bit until he saw a head of long auburn hair at a table tilting to the side and moving a bit before a quill tapped against it and going back down to the table. Severus took a deep breath and walked over until he was standing just behind the girl, before he cleared his throat.

Giving a start the girl turned around and stared in suprise until she finally looked away and started packing up her things.

"Wait Lily," Snape said as he went to stand beside her, "I just want to talk to you."

Evans gave a snort as she stacked up her books and put her ink pots and quill in her bag, "And why would you want to talk to a filthy little mudblood like me."

"I-..." Severus paused, "I'm sorry for what I said, I really didn't mean any of it."

"Then why did you say it?!" The girl snapped, emerald green pulsing with anger as she glared at the raven in front of her.

"I don't know."

Lily blinked and stared at Severus for a moment. When Severus didn't say anything else, she packed up the rest of her things and made to leave.

Snape panicked and his mind raced as he thought of what to do next when Potter's word came back to him.

_'...all you have to do is ask for help with... whatever and she'll at least listen to you, even if it's just for a few minutes.'_

The problem is Snape couldn't think of anything that he'd need Lily's help with, so in a very unslytherin like move (like he's been much of a slytherin lately anyway) the raven decided to let his mouth do as it pleased.

"I need your help."

The witch paused and looked back over her shoulder at Snape after seeing the desperation and fear in his eyes she turned around and folded her arms over her chest. "Why should I help Se-Snape, you've never wanted my help before. Why now?"

Severus swallowed and stared back into Lily's eyes, "Because you're the only one I trust, so you're the only one who can."

Lily's lips pursed in a thin line and her eyebrows furrowed until she walked back to the table where she was sitting before and put her bag beside her chair, Severus suppressed a smile as he went to sit down as well nervously raking a hand through his hair as he waited for the girl to say something.

"For the record this doesn't mean I forgive you, I'm a gryffindor and gryffindor's never refuse when someone asks for help. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Alright then." Lily said after giving a heavy sigh. "What do you need help with?"

"I-I'm not really sure." Snape answered truthfully in a soft voice not daring to look up at the auburn haired girl beside him lest he lose his nerve.

"What do you mean?"

What could he say? There's nothing he needs help with, nothing that he'd need Lily's help with at least. So Severus decided to let his mouth have free reign again, since it had been working out well so far.

"There's someone-someone I-"

"Someone you what?"

Snape groaned internally when he realised exactly what his mouth was trying to say, but he didn't want Lily knowing about any of that. Severus was going to try and take this secret to the grave if he could.

But he needs Lily to forgive him and since he couldn't think of anything else, well...

"I-I've been... seeing someone for a while."

"Seeing someone?" Evans eyebrows knit together in confusion until a light went of in her head and her eyes went wide. "As in seeing someone seeing someone?!"

"Well I-"

Lily forgot herself and immediately started bombarding Severus with tons of questions. "Who is she? What's she like? When did this happen? How did it happen? What-"

The girl looked into Severus' eyes and could almost see the slytherin turn tail on her and run, so she quickly composed herself and spoke. "I'm sorry, just keep going."

Severus gave a stiff nod before he nervously answered, "Well it's not-it's not a... A she exactly."

"So what, are you telling me you've been seeing a blo-" Evans stopped right in her tracks when she saw the light blush on Snape's face.

Sweet Merlin! Is Severus gay?!

Why didn't she notice this before?

"A-alright so you've been seeing a boy and..."

"I'm not sure if... He's very-" Snape took a deep breath still trying to avoid looking Lily in the eye and spoke softly. "How do you know if someone likes you and if they're just using you?"

Severus resisted the urge to blink when Lily did. Why would he ask that? Of course Sirius is just using him, why would he think any different?

"If he's spending time with you Sev-Snape," Evans frowned at how badly she wanted to use her old friends nickname, but she can't give in so easily. "Then you must have some idea of what he feels."

Snapes eyebrows furrowed and he stared at the table top, "We don't really speak much, he just." A new blush spread over his cheeks. "He just-"

"Just what? Shag's and runs." Lily propped her head up against her arm and gave a soft snort at her poor joke when she saw Severus flinch and her eyes went wide.

"Sev?" Gryffindor pride be damned, Lily wasn't going to use his last name if this conversation is headed where she thinks it's headed.

Severus shrank away from her and the witch realised that he was going to try and run from her, so she grabbed his hand and held on tight. "Don't run. You said you needed my help and I can see that you obviously do, so just take a deep breath."

The slytherin did as he was told but never looked up from the table, feeling a little courage because of the hand wrapped around his own. "I suppose shag and run," Severus grimaced at the phrase. "Is an accurate way of putting it."

"How long has this been going on?"

"Three month's."

"Sev,..." Lily paused as she tried to think of what she could ask so she could figure out a way to help her friend. "Is sleeping together all you do or does he talk to you?"

"Sometimes, but that's only-"

"Only what?"

"He gets angry when I'm around other..." Severus stopped and bit his lip as he thought of all the times Sirius would corner him in a rage, because he saw him talking with another wizard even if it was just someone from slytherin. "And then he makes me promise that I won't go near them again."

"He sounds posessesive." Lily said thoughtfully before looking back at Severus. "Does he talk about anything else?"

"No." Severus frowned unsure of how to handle what he was now saying out loud.

"Have you asked him how he feels?"

"Yes."

_'I'm just a toy to you, aren't I?'_

Why did he ask Sirius that in the first place?

"And what did he say?"

"That he wouldn't put up with me if he didn't care."

"How romantic." Lily rolled her eyes.

"He said that no one else will ever want me and that he's the only one that ever will." By now Snape had lost complete control of his mouth, but hearing these things out loud Severus found himself actually getting upset. "He says that's why I can't let anyone else touch me, because he's the only one who cares. So he's the only one who can have me."

"And what did you say to him?" The girl pulled her chair closer to his, the sound the chair made was a loud screech making Severus look up into her eyes.

"Nothing."

"Severus," Lily spoke carefully even though she felt some of that old protectiveness she once had for the boy beside her bubble up to the surface in an angry surge. "Do you like him?"

Severus tensed, and Lily silently hoped that she hadn't been too blunt.

"I... I don't-"

Of course not, how could he fancy someone that's tortured him for years and then forces him to be his private sex toy. He couldn't like Sirius, could he?

Evans saw the conflict in the ravens eyes and immediately knew, "You do, don't you?"

Snape looked away and made to stand when Lily pulled him back down, "Sev, do-"

"Don't call me that." Snape growled as he stared down at the table again.

"Why not?... Is that what he calls you?"

Severus tensed all over again and Lily had to resist the urge to wrap the slytherin up in a hug, Snapes already flighty right now. Jumping him would just set him off.

"Severus you need to end it. Stay away from him, it's obvious he's just using you and from what I can't tell by looking at you right now." Lily paused, "He's bad for you, Sev."

"Don't-"

"No! I'm the one who gave you that nickname and I'm not letting some possessive insecure little prat ruin it." Lily snapped as she glared at Snape.

Severus blinked in surprise and looked up at the girl, who looked close to exploding at this point. "I don't know if I can-"

"Yes you can. You don't need him, he isn't the only one who'll ever want you and he doesn't own you. It's obvious he only said that cause he doesn't want to lose you and he doesn't want you spending time with any other guys because he's scared you'll leave him. The fact that he gets angry only proves how dangerous he could be." Something flashed in Lily's eyes and she leaned forward in her chair before she whispered. "He hasn't hurt you has he?"

"No," Severus answered, Sirius has never actually hurt him well at least not when they were alone.

"Even so, he's not good for you. You need to let him go." When the raven didn't say anything for a few moments, Lily gave up and moved forward to wrap the slytherin in a hug. "Sev, promise me you'll stay away from him."

Severus tensed but made no move to get away, "I-"

The boy fought back against the stinging in his eyes, he finally had his friend back. So he doesn't need to go back to Sirius, not anymore.

"I promise."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days passed and Sirius stalked around Hogwarts in a constant hormonal rage.

The gryffindor refused to tell anyone what was wrong, instead choosing to drive them all up the wall with his constant fits of anger. All except for James of course who seemed to just love in the animagus' anger.

It wasn't hard for James to figure out what was wrong.

Everyone at school has noticed after all.

That lonely, greasy slytherin boy who's name no one knew wasn't alone anymore.

Severus successfully made up with Lily and somehow their relationship seemed stronger than it was before. Meaning that Sirius had lost his leverage over the raven haired boy, Snape didn't need him anymore so he ended their little arrangement.

Needless to say Sirius was not pleased, things were made even worse when Remus started hanging around the slytherin as well. Lupin had decided to try and at least be friendly with Snape, he still felt guilty about the shrieking shack incident a few years back and has always wanted to make a mends. Turns out he and Severus got on pretty well and was often seen around him in the halls especially when Malfoy was around as well.

James had his own suspicions on that little fact but chose not to think about it too long for fear of mental scarring.

For his part James was making quite a bit of progress with Snape, the slytherin didn't try to hex him on sight anymore and he let the gryffindor touch him from time to time when no one was around.

Although James wasn't exactly sure what he was doing with Snape, he couldn't deny that he was enjoying himself.

It wasn't till a few days later that things took a turn for the worst.

James was sitting in the common room, attempting to procrastinate on his charms essay when Lily Evans suddenly came bursting through the portrait hole. The girls face was streaming with tears and she looked absolutely heart broken as she rushed up to the girls dormitories.

Lupin followed only seconds later with a deep frown on his face. "Did Evans come through here?"

"Yeah she just went up to her room I think-" James had barely finished his sentence before Remus started walking. "Moony what's going on?"

"I don't know but I think something happened with Severus." The werewolf called over his shoulder as he disappeared up the way of the girls dorms.

James immediately got up and left the common room as he headed down towards the dungeons, the gryffindor was careful not to be caught since it was nearing curfew when he heard a familiar muffled voice. Snape's voice.

James turned and found himself staring at the same door he saw when all of this started. Like before the door stood slightly ajar and just like before, James' eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

Sirius stood at the front of the class room with his arms wrapped around a smaller figure, gently stroking raven hair as he cooed softly.

"I swear I didn't say it-"

"Ssh, I know none of this is your fault, Sev." Sirius said as he started rocking a bit with the slytherin's head buried in his chest. "You didn't do anything wrong, James did."

_'James did what?!' _Potter moved forward a bit almost not believing what his eyes and ears were telling him.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him? I knew he'd hurt you and he did, he's the one who said it you know." Sirius smirked when he felt Severus lean into him a bit more. "He told Lily that you called her a mudblood, that you boasted about how gullible and naïve she was for forgiving you so easily. Stupid little blood traitor whore, is what he said."

James froze while anger stirred violently in the pit of his stomach. He did nothing of the sort!

"But I-"

"I know you didn't Sev, but Lily doesn't." Sirius interrupted in a firm voice and tightened his hold around the boy's shoulders. "She's heartbroken right now, I doubt she'd ever forgive you this time."

Severus said nothing but by the way Padfoot was stroking his hair and the light trembles coming off of his form, It's obvious the raven was crying. "It'll be alright. Don't worry, I'll fix everything."

"How?"

"I'll think of something," Sirius smiled and pulled away from Snape so he could see his face. The gryffindor leaned down to brush Severus' hair away and gently wiped away the went trails running down his cheeks. The raven's eyes were starting to get puffy and his nose was red.

"I'll take care of it. Do you see what happens when you're without me, I'm the only one who cares Sev that's why I'm all you'll ever need."

Severus bit his lip and tried to look away but Padfoot kept his head still. "But Lily-"

"Left you the moment she heard those lies and even though I know she'll only hurt you again, I'll help you get her back."

"Why?"

Sirius smiled and gave Severus a gentle kiss, "Because you're mine. I'd do anything for you Sev, anything to keep you."

"James-"

"James tricked you and he'll do it again." The brunette gave him another kiss, "Don't forget, you can't trust him. I'm all you'll ever need Severus, remember that."

Severus stared into the animagus' eyes and moved forward to kiss him himself and mumbled against his lips. "I'm sorry Sirius."

"It's alright, I forgive you." Sirius breathed before he moved forward and gave the slytherin a deep kiss, wasting no time in slipping his hands up the ravens robes as he pushed him against a desk.

James stood there in the door completely shocked.

Did-did Sirius really?

But no he wouldn't would he?

Unfortunately as James continued to watch them from the door he realised that Sirius could and probably did. He quite possibly ruined Evans and Snape's relationship, just so he could have him back again.

So he could have his toy back where he belonged.

James felt anger rush up to his head in a surge and he gripped the wand in his pocket about to charge into the room and curse his best mate, but he couldn't do that.

If he did that Snape would almost certainly take it the wrong way and in his confused state, he'd never let anyone let alone James get anywhere near him again.

No if he wanted Sirius out of the way once and for all, he'd need to think things through.

So after one more glance at the two groping and kissing on the dungeon floor James turned around and left. Not being able to bring himself to watch like the last time. But that doesn't meant this was over.

Not by a long shot.

Obsession is a dark desire, one that can drive anyone into doing unspeakable things simply to achieve a certain goal. Its when one's determination is corrupted and turned into something more sinister, self serving.

When you'd go to the lengths of even hurting the very thing your obsessed with just to get what you want.

So how do you know when you've crossed the line? How do you know when the very thing your fighting for is the thing your tearing apart.

Who's obsessed and who's just determined?

Is there really a difference between the two. Or is it simply a case of who's willing to go the furthest in order to get what they want.

**The End**

**A/N: seriously as much as I would love to keep going I just can't right now, this was written in at like two o'clock this morning.**

**Anyway Please review.**


	3. Of muggle scientists and love

**A/N: FRANKIE's BACK!**

**O.K so here's the deal. As I sat in my room studying for my upcoming psychology tests on this friday and next monday I came up with the horrible idea of applying what I was learning to some fanfiction.**

**Now then its important to know while the first part of the fic is kinda boring with the theories and what not, it does serves a weird purpose to the story. I'm aware that Sternberg and Freud's theories weren't meant to be used this way, but this is fanfiction so fuck it.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Some of them were so funny I absolutely loved it and had to do another chapter.**

**Although I have to admit this one doesn't feel as good as the others.**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness. Seriously you have no idea what time it is right now and my head foretells of many headache's to come. There are probably many mistakes so seriously, my bad. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters I'm just borrowing them from J.K Rowling... Again.**

According to Sternbergs triangular theory of love, love consist of three values: passion, intimacy and commitment. There are many different kinds of love depending on the combination of values you have, take for example companiative love.

That love consists of intimacy and commitment. It is a love between friends, when one is not only willing to endure through difficult hardships but also has a great emotional connection with another.

Then there's romantic love. This love consists of passion and intimacy. A combination of strong sexual attraction, want and desire towards another, while also maintaining a strong emotional connection but with only the illusion of long term commitment.

And then of course there's passionate love. Where one feels intense sexual want towards another while having a strong sense of commitment. You feel strongly towards someone without actually having any kind of emotional or intellectual connection with them.

And then last but certainly not least there's consummate love. According to Sternberg this is the kind of love that we should all strive for. It is the perfect combination of passion, intimacy and commitment.

Your emotionally connected and have a strong sexual desire towards someone while being completely committed. Its a love that lasts a lifetime. Commitment to endure through all the painful shit that life throws at you, no matter how much of a spiteful bitch life might seem to be. Intimacy to ensure a strong emotional connection, you care and trust in the other person while also having a strong intellectual connection as well. Passion the fire that keeps love interesting, you want and desire that person. You feel intense emotions that have the potential to drive you to follow them to the ends of the earth just to get the opportunity to fuck them into a coma.

Unfortunately, consummate love is rare. In most relationships, you'll only get one or two of the values since passion tends to fade, intimacy wains and commitment sometimes crumbles under the pressures of life.

But there are cases where you start off with only one or two of the values and slowly pick up the rest. Intimacy has the potential to grow, the fires of passion can be ignited and the stonewalls of commitment are something that can be built.

According to Sigmund Freud the human personality structure is divided into three components. Three different aspects that could mean the difference between acting on impulsive urges and maintaining a calm composure: the id, the ego and the super ego.

The id represents your most primal urges. Impulses and instant reactions which you either can't or won't control. It is an instant reaction, a move, a phrase an act of nothing but pure rage, lust or joy. There is no real reason or rhyme for what the id does, only the want. It is the darkest and most unstable part of the human psyche, dangerous and near impossible to control once its been unleashed.

Then there's the ego. This part of your subconscious represents the part of your mind that reasons with your own personal morals or values. It is the strong sense of right and wrong that every person has, what you feel is justified and what isn't. It is usually influenced by your upbringing, the values and lessons that your parents have taught you or even just the parental figure that you have.

And lastly there's the super ego. This part of the subconscious is influenced by what society dictates is right and wrong. It does not necessarily contain your beliefs but the beliefs of those in your environment. The norms and behaviour around you are what builds your super ego, what drives it. So you may feel that a certain action is normal and well within your rights to perform, but society and it's beliefs will prevent you from acting on your self established right.

Ah.

Muggle scientists and their silly little notions.

But what if we were to take these theories and apply them to the magical context.

For example, let's take Freud's theory of personality and subconscious specifically that of the id and combine it with Sternberg's theory of love specifically his idea's on passionate love.

In muggle terms combining the urges of the id and the addictive effects of passionate love, one would get a turmulouse mixture of passionate lust and jealous rage. Relying only on the Id one would act impulsively, simply taking advantage of their lover with no real emotional connection or no real care for that connection. Just desire and commitment to preserve that desire at any and all costs.

Now let's take that and put it in magical terms.

There are creatures in the world of magic, that maintain that kind of connection. The feeling of want coupled with the fierce determination of commitment and have no real reason as to why they feel the way they do. Only that they need this other lover and must do whatever it takes to keep them. Examples creatures with such connections include Veela, were wolves, vampires etc etc.

These creatures all rely on the bloodline trait of mating.

An excellent example of passionate love.

There is no real emotional or intellectual connection, but the sexual attraction and desire for commitment is stronger than that of any other creature on the face of this earth.

Now add basic instinct, which would be the creatures desire to claim and keep their mate. Along with the ruthless and insane urge to destroy any that so much as look at what's their's the wrong way and you, my friends, have a perfect example of the Id in all its horrifying glory.

Regardless of how unsettling these muggle theories may be there is still hope.

After all according to Sternberg, love has the potential to grow into something more. Intimacy can be nurtured, the emotional connection can be made and passionate love can bloom into it's full form of consummate love.

A love that lasts a lifetime.

A love that all should strive for.

But does the same apply to those in the world of magic, or is the muggle theory only meant for muggle love.

•~•~•~

White noise.

That's what it felt like as Lily stared right through James from her seat next to Remus. The gryffindor witch felt strangely light headed as she sat there perfectly still while her mind processed what was going on. She could just barely hear Potters voice as he spoke about plans and needing help.

At first she didn't believe him, she thought that it might be some kind of sick twisted prank that James was playing, until he told them about the conversation he heard between Sirius and Severus about Malfoy, and the ravens words came rushing back to her.

_'He gets angry when I talk to other... And then he makes me promise to stay away from them'_

Dear Merlin.

Lily just couldn't get over it.

The thought was utterly terrifying.

That Sirius would-

How could anyone do something so-so...

There were simply no words to describe what he did.

And Severus...

That he was going through all of that for her? Lily felt her stomach turn and bile rise up to her throat and she swallowed to force it down.

Her ex-best friend was literally selling himself just so he could speak to her again, so they could be friends again. Did she even deserve that?

Did anyone deserve that?

Evans didn't even think that she'd be able to do something like that had the rolls been reversed. Severus told her on one occasion when they were younger, before they came to Hogwarts.

He told her that he loved her, but upon seeing the shocked look on her face the raven immediately took it back. Sure she expected it to at least be partly true but she never would have imagined...

The ill feeling she had instantly turned into guilt as she thought of the last thing she said to Severus before she ran off in tears. She saw the look on his face as he tried to explain that he didn't say it. That he isn't the one who said all those things that Sirius told her about, but Lily ignored him.

The auburn haired girl was just so determined in not being made a fool of again that she told Snape to stay away from her. She said the most horrible things in the heat of anger despite the heartbreak she saw in Severus' eyes when she spoke.

How would she ever get him to forgive her?

In her lost mind Lily briefly heard James say Sirius' name and she was brought back to the conversation she had with Severus almost a week before.

_'I-I've been... seeing someone for a while'_

_'How do you know if someone likes you and if they're just using you?'_

_'Severus do you like him?'_

_'You do, don't you?'_

All that time they were talking about Sirius. Lily never could have guessed... After all Sirius hated Snape and made sure everyone in Hogwarts knew it. Once upon a time Lily thought the feeling was mutual between the two boys but now?

She thought back to how she felt when Severus told her about the boy he was seeing, it was obvious to her even then that the raven haired slytherin was starting to fall for this bloke even if it was clear that he was just being used.

She remembers wanting to hunt the little prat down and curse the skin off of him for doing that to her friend.

He didn't deserve to be treated that way.

Severus really is a lovely person, the first wizard friend she ever had. The boy had gone through an awful lot when he was younger and somehow still managed to maintain the potential to be a great wizard. He was just a little... Rough around the edges.

Unfortunately no one else saw Severus the way she did.

That's why she was so adamant in him leaving the mystery wizard in the first place. She knew that the raven would just get hurt and tossed aside if she just stood by and let him get used the way he was.

Unfortunately she underestimated her opponent a great deal and now...

Now Sev is alone all over again.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard James' voice and she shot up from her seat while her eyes snapped up to meet his, piercing him in her emerald gaze once the words had fully registered.

"You left him there, with Sirius?!"

James fell silent and Remus put a hand on her shoulder, "Lily, calm down."

"Calm down, how the bloody hell am I supposed to calm down when Severus is-... When he's-"

Evans stood perfectly still and wiped off the wet trails from her cheeks, that had stopped flowing a while back.

It was all her fault.

He was doing it for her, letting Sirius treat him that way just because he wanted her forgiveness. She let _him _pull them apart.

Lily would take a crucio if she could only manage to get him to forgive her just this once. She needed to talk to him, make sure he understood that she would never let anything like this happen again that nothing could ever tear them apart.

But first...

The white noise returned and her vision blurred to a red. Lily only briefly felt her feet begin to move as she practically ripped her wand out from the inside of her robes.

First, Sirius Black is going to die.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius sat up against the wall on the cold dungeon floors, staring down at the boy curled up on his chest as he gave him a warm smile.

Severus moved a bit in his sleep, his hands clutched the front of the gryffindor's robes as he gave a trembling sigh. The ravens eyes were still puffy from crying and his nose still held a tinge of red. Sirius frowned at the state that the slytherin was in and moved his hand up to his hair, gently tangling his fingers in the raven locks before pulling them out and repeating the action.

Sirius didn't want to hurt Snape.

He didn't want to make him cry, but it was necessary.

He needed Severus back and if a few tears and a little pain was needed for that to happen, well then so be it.

Sirius still doesn't know how _this _happened. This thing where he started lusting after his mortal enemy and longs for him when he's away. He doesn't know why it pisses him the fuck off whenever Severus is around another wizard or just ignores him completely.

He doesn't know why he feels the way he does, he only knows when it started.

A few years ago. A few weeks before the incident in the shrieking shack.

Before he almost got Snape killed.

The brunette pulled Severus higher up on his chest so his chin rested on the raven's head and he took a deep breath, breathing in Snape's scent as the memories came flooding back.

Lily wasn't speaking to Snape anymore and the boy was utterly alone. For some reason Sirius started noticing Snape a lot more because of it, the slytherin looked more miserable than usual and his cold expression had somehow gotten even colder. Like something inside of him had died and was now rotting inside his chest.

The raven barely noticed him on most days, choosing to wallow in his depression and solitude instead of gracing his school bullies with any kind of unneccessary reaction. Severus didn't react to the teasing or the taunts, hell Sirius was lucky if he got the slytherin to do more than just glance in his general direction.

It bothered the animagus to no end how being separated from Lily could break Snape so easily. It annoyed him even more that the stupid little prat barely paid him any attention anymore and he suddenly found himself even more determined to get under the raven's skin than ever before.

The pranks became even more vicious and humiliating and Sirius would always make sure that Snape knew exactly who was behind all those vicious attacks. James would just go along with whatever he had planned, not realising that anything had changed or that Severus was suddenly all Sirius ever talked about. He wanted-no-needed Severus to notice him, to see him.

To stop thinking about that stupid girl and focus on him.

And it would work for a while, Severus would shift all his attention to Sirius. Glaring with contempt and clearly thinking of the best way to insure the gryffindors slow and painful demise.

Until he saw Lily after which the raven would simply start ignoring him all over again.

Sirius couldn't stand it!

No matter what he did Severus would eventually just stop paying attention, stop glaring at him from across the room and stop wishing for him to die.

So when Severus turned his attention on Lupin, Sirius all but lost his mind.

The greasy little git ignores him for how long and now he's on about Remus?!

What the hell!

The animagus found himself in a rage and decided to show Snape exactly who Moony was. He sent him to the shrieking shack and waited for the fireworks to start of course James had to ruin it and save the slimy little prat.

On the up side Snape didn't ask after Remus any more, so it wasn't a total waste. Unfortunately he didn't exactly give Sirius the time of day either, which served to drive the gryffindor right back where he started.

It's not till a few years later that things changed.

Snape had been alone for most of the following years so Sirius never really saw any point in bothering him more than it was absolutely necessary, until one day after potions.

Class had ended and Sirius had to go back since he'd forgotten his book when he found Rosier standing next to Snape while the slytherin packed up his things. He told Severus to meet him in the astronomy tower after dinner because he had things he wanted to discuss and Snape agreed without looking up, completely missing the sly smirk that had spread over Rosier's lips and the faint gleam in his blue eyes as he spoke.

But Sirius saw it and he was instantly filled with the same rage he felt when Snape first started asking about Moony. With absolutely no reason as to why he was getting so upset, Sirius headed to the tower right after dinner and bumped into Severus when he did.

The boy looked up at Sirius with large shocked eyes and Severus couldn't help but stare into the dark pools. Snape tried to get away but Sirius grabbed him before he could. The gryffindor doesn't really remember what happened next just that one moment he was glaring at Snape and the next he had his tongue down the slytherin's throat.

It was absolutely insane, completely wrong and yet...

Merlin something about it just felt so very very right.

Snapes mouth was incredibly sweet and Sirius pressed himself even harder against the ravens body, almost trying to force himself into the boy when a slight whimper reached his ears and the animagus felt himself instantly harden as the sound bounced around in his head.

Losing himself completely Sirius started working on Snapes robes until his hands slipped underneath and slid across the raven's skin.

Sweet bloody Godrick Gryffindor, Sirius had never been so turned on by just touching someone's bare skin before. He wanted nothing more than lick every inch of the flesh he could feel underneath his finger tips. The brunette was about to do just that when the boy beneath him suddenly pushed him away. Soundly bringing Sirius back to reality.

Snape was staring wide eyed at him as he brought a hand to his lips and Sirius just stared back, trying to figure out exactly what just happened. When clear panic flashed in Snape's eyes and the raven bolted, leaving a confused yet highly aroused Sirius in the empty corridor.

Days passed with Severus avoiding him and Sirius not really trying as hard as usual to get his attention. The animagus' mind was plagued by thoughts of Snape.

Night and day all he ever thought about was the raven haired slytherin, how good it felt when Sirius kissed him. How sexy the horrified look on the boy was after he'd pushed him away.

He tried to forget, tried to remember that he hated Snape, that the raven was nothing more than a greasy bastard that wasn't worth his time but he couldn't.

A dark voice in the back of his mind kept taunting him, reminding him of how good Severus looked, how good his skin felt. It kept throwing him sordid little images and thoughts of how much better Snape would look if he was naked and breathless beneath him, how good his skin would taste against his tongue.

How absolutely delicious it would feel to thrust inside of Snape's body and make him moan. The voice kept whispering in his head, telling him how badly Severus probably wanted it to, how he'd probably get on his knees and beg if the animagus just asked. Sirius actually almost came when he had one of these little fantasies during history of magic, and was suddenly very thankful of his loose trousers and robes.

After nearly a month of twisted fantasies that somehow only got worse with each passing day, Sirius decided to get Snape out of his system once and for all.

He found the raven in the library.

Snape was lost in his own world as he read the strange looking book in front of him, the boy raked a hand through his hair and started biting his lip. Sirius almost groaned when the darkness in his mind shot him an image of those bitten lips wrapping around his cock, but quickly shook those thoughts from his head so he could focus on getting Snape to cooperate before planning all the ways he could put the slytherin's mouth to use.

Sirius wasn't surprised to see that Snape was less than pleased to see him, what did suprise him though was when Snape actually agreed.

The slytherin didn't even put up much of a fight.

He just stared at Sirius for a few moments in complete silence before giving a slight nod and saying "Fine."

Sirius wasted no time and almost immediately jumped the raven haired boy, tossing him on the floor. Severus was terrified, the slytherin stared up at Sirius like he was looking in the face of a dementor and Sirius realised why.

Snape was a virgin.

Yet for some reason, that only served to make the animagus even more eager than before. Clothes were off in seconds and Sirius started doing a quick walk through of all the fantasies that have been torturing him for the passed month. He licked and touched and kissed Severus all over marvelling at how the fantasy paled in comparison to reality.

But the ultimate prize was when he actually got inside the boy. Sirius' mind shut down and he nearly came after just a few seconds, by then Severus was a complete mess. Breathing hard with his eyes snapped shut and a dark blush spreading right up to his hair. For some reason Sirius couldn't stop himself from giving a low growl before taking Snapes chin in his hand and demanding that the slytherin open his eyes.

Wide blown spheres of ebony opened up to him and Sirius stared right into them as he moved. He fell into the dark pools and lost himself completely, nearly missing the cries and screams coming from Snape as he picked up his pace.

Something happened in that moment, something changed.

Sirius felt an invisible force binding him to Severus, a primal energy that made him want to lock the boy away and never let anyone else have him. And the dark voice returned moaning one word over and over again in his head.

"Mine."

Severus Snape is his and no one is allowed to touch him.

Sirius climaxed just as the thought rang out in his mind and he felt Snape's walls close around him as he came as well.

Once their breathing had returned to normal and the glow had faded Severus immediately moved to get his things. Sirius just sat on the floor and watched him get dressed. He saw the boy wince a few times as he moved and realised that he might have gotten a little carried away.

Before Snape could leave Sirius pulled him down onto his lap and gave him a kiss. The silent vow was still carved in his mind and even though he had no idea how or even why he'd suddenly feel this way, he didn't really care either. He wanted Severus to stay there with him, wanted to protect him, he needed to be near him.

Unfortunately the spell was broken when Severus pulled away and spoke in a small timid voice.

"You... You'll speak to Lily now, right?"

Unbe-fucking-lievable!

All of that and Snape was still thinking about _her_?!

And that's when Sirius realised, whatever just happened between them. What the animagus felt when he was with Snape, was completely one sided.

Severus didn't feel what he felt, he didn't have _'it' _binding him to Sirius. Whatever _'it' _was, only he could feel it.

Now it should be noted that Sirius Black is not a bad person, sure he can be a bit of a bastard sometimes but he's not evil. He had every intention of speaking with Evans on Snapes behalf when all of this was over, he had no intention of just using him.

But as the animagus stared into Snape's dark lonely eyes he realised that he couldn't do it. He can't speak to Evans, if he does then Severus wouldn't need him anymore and if he didn't need him anymore the slytherin would never let Sirius near him again.

And that simply couldn't happen.

So he just pulled Snape down for another kiss and promised that he'd speak to her when he got the chance, even though he really wasn't planning on saying a word.

That's how it went the first few weeks, Sirius would corner Snape in some random corner of the castle and have his wicked way with him, Severus would ask about Evans and Sirius would make up some excuse while clutching the raven to his chest.

Eventually Snape stopped asking all together, until last week. Until Malfoy and James and that stupid dare.

Sirius almost tore Peter to shreds when the wizard suggested it in the first place, his firewhiskey buzz instantly vanished and rage pumped through his veins. Fortunately the rest of the marauders seemed too out of it to really notice, so he thought that maybe nothing would come of it. That it was just a bit of drunken nonsense between friends, until of course James announced that he kissed Severus.

No words can describe what Sirius felt in that moment, for a second his mind shut down and his heart stopped. Until he blinked and everything started moving too fast, the animagus felt his heart pound painfully against his chest while millions of thoughts raced through his head all at once.

Although they did seem to have a pattern.

_'Severus is a prize'_

_'Intelligent, witty and talented'_

_'He's much too good for you'_

_'He'll leave you eventually'_

_'He won't need you forever'_

The same thoughts that go through his mind whenever he finds Snape talking to Rosier or Malfoy or any other random bloke. The thought that Snape could and probably would leave him.

So when James announced his kiss Sirius almost lost it completely. But he stayed calm until he found Severus later and made him promise that he'd stay away from his best mate.

Unfortunately all of that proved to be in vain when Snape ended their arrangement a few days later.

Somehow the slytherin got Lily to forgive him, so Severus didn't need him anymore.

I think its necessary to repeat that Sirius Black is _not _a bad person.

Now of course Sirius was absolutely fuming but he still had no intention of hurting Snape just to get him back again. That is until he caught James and Severus by the lake.

Severus seemed to be talking with Remus over his potions essay, when Malfoy came by and stole the werewolf away for some other reason. James showed only moments later and the animagus felt his eyes widen comically when he saw James lean down to steal Snapes lips in a kiss, the slytherin scowled at him and told him to go away despite the blush that had settled on his cheeks.

Rage boiled in Sirius' veins and it was all he could do not to turn into Padfoot and tear James apart.

That's why he did what he did.

Why he hurt Snape.

Because it needed to be done. Severus belongs to him and no one is going to take him away.

The raven stirred on his chest and Sirius looked down to see his eyes open to reveal two ebony spheres still heavy from sleep.

"Sirius?" Snape asked looking a little confused when his eyes suddenly shot open and he immediately moved to scramble off of the others chest.

This is probably the very first time that Severus was so tired after they were together that he'd actually fallen asleep. Sirius found that he enjoyed watching the raven breathe and feeling his steady heartbeat against his chest.

Sirius grabbed Snape before he could get away and pulled him back into his lap for a deep kiss. Severus pushed away after a few moments and looked away as a deep blush spread across his cheeks and tried to get up only for Sirius to pull him back down again.

"I have to go."

Sirius pulled the raven down and kissed the side of his neck before he whispered in his ear.

"Remember what I told you. You don't need anyone but me Sev. Don't let James trick you like he did this time, alright?"

Severus gave a nod and tried to move again only for Sirius' hold to tighten on the back of his neck. Quickly getting the message, Snape looked into the gryffindor's eyes. "I promise, ma-"

"Sirius."

Severus blinked and confusion flashed across his eyes.

Sirius gave a smile, "Say my name, I don't want you calling me master anymore."

"I promise, Sirius." The raven said as he let his head dip slightly to look away. Sirius smiled and pulled Severus down for another kiss.

"I love you Severus."

The words fell from his lips before he could stop himself, shock ripped through the animagus' mind and his eyes widened slightly when he realised that he meant what he said.

To Sirius' complete and total surprise Severus suddenly moved forward and gave him a searing kiss, before pulling back.

"I-..."

"I love you too."

A beaming smile broke out over the gryffindor's face and Severus quickly got up to retrieve his bag before leaving the classroom and a still grinning Sirius behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James needs help.

If he's going to get Severus out of Sirius' grasp he's going to need all the help he can get. It hit him when he walked back into the common room and most of his anger had disappeared.

He found Remus and Evans sitting on the couch in front of the fire place. The werewolf was gently rubbing circles on the girls back while Lily cried into his shoulder.

She obviously still cared about Snape even if she seemed heartbroken right now and Remus seemed to have a steady relationship with Snape, especially considering the fact that he never actually took part in any of the pranks the marauders pulled on the slytherin.

Who better to help him?

So James got their attention and told them everything.

Needless to say Lupin was not pleased and almost chewed the gryffindor's head off for not immediately telling him about the situation.

Evans on the other hand was a different story.

At first she didn't believe him until he told them how angry Sirius got whenever Severus mentioned Malfoy and the girl froze as something passed behind her eyes.

Lily just stared right through him almost like he wasn't even there all while sitting perfectly still. That is until he mentioned the fact that Snape was still with Sirius in the dungeons.

"You left him there, with Sirius?!"

James fell silent and Remus put a hand on her shoulder, "Lily, calm down."

"Calm down, how the bloody hell am I supposed to calm down when Severus is-... When he's-"

Lily carefully wiped away the wet trails from her cheeks and stood so perfectly still, it looked like she wasn't even breathing. Till she suddenly pulled out her wand and started walking towards the portrait hole. Sparks of purple and red spat out the end of her wand and violent rage glowed in her eyes.

James immediately grabbed her arm instantly knowing where the girl was headed.

"Evans stop, you need to calm down."

"Let go of me!"

"He's right Lily," Remus spoke as he got up to stand beside her, "Charging in there and cursing Sirius into oblivion will just make things worse."

"Sev could-"

"Don't you dare use that name!" Lily snarled as she glared at James, "You're no better than Sirius. You're just using Sev for some stupid dare, you don't actually care now LET GO!"

"You're right at first all I wanted him for was the dare, but this time it's different."

"And how is it any different than it was before? If you think I'd let any of you near him again you're dead wrong. I've known for years that you'd do something to break him, I knew and I still let it happen. But not this time, it'll be a cold day in hell before I-"

"I LIKE HIM ALRIGHT!" James screamed before he could stop himself. Remus and Lily blinked in suprise and James took a deep breath as he spoke evenly. "I fancy him and you don't have to believe me if you don't want to, just help me help Severus and later if you still don't believe me then you can curse and hex me as much as you like. Deal?"

Lily stared at James and hesitated for a moment before tucking her wand back into her robes and folding her arms over her chest.

"Well then, what do we do?"

"I'm not sure," James pursed his lips in thought, "I figured that maybe you could talk to him, you know be friends again but I haven't really thought beyond that."

"Why can't we just tell him the truth?" Lily asked as she kept James in her gaze, "If he knows what Sirius did then-"

"Telling him too soon is a bad idea. Considering everything that James and Sirius have been putting him through," Remus said as he shot a glare at his friend. "There's no telling how Severus would react, in his state he could lose it completely, he'd never trust any of us again. Not even you Lily."

The auburn haired girl gave a sigh as she went and plopped down on the couch giving a sniff as she did. Considering what Severus is like and his severe lack of self esteem, Lupin is probably right.

"James is right though, you two need to make up first. But make sure not to tell him why," Remus started pacing a few feet before turning back, "He can't find out about Sirius just yet."

"I am not lying to him. I'm not letting Sirius-"

"It's only for a little while, Evans." James interrupted before looking back at Lupin. "Then what?"

"One step at a time James, first we need to figure out a way for Lily to talk to him in the first place."

"Why would that be a problem? Severus loves Lily of course he'd talk to her."

"Not this time."

James looked back at the girl on the couch and watched as she fumbled with her hands on her lap. "Not after what I said."

"What are-"

"Besides that," Lupin interrupted as he glanced at Lily from the corner of his eye. "If what you said about Sirius is true then I doubt he'd let Snape out of his sight long enough for Lily or any of us to talk to him this time."

"Alright, so what we need is somewhere Severus can be where Sirius can't follow." James summarised still keeping Evans in his gaze.

"Basically."

The room fell into silence until Evans gave an exasperated sigh, "The only place I can think of is slytherin house, but there's no way for me to get in there."

"Well maybe we can-"

"I know a way."

Lily and James looked over at Lupin and found the werewolf staring at his feet.

"Really, how?"

"I-" before Moony could finish his sentence someone walked into the common room with a lazy grin on his face and a distant look in his eyes.

Sirius.

"You're all still up?" The animagus asked as he glanced around the room.

Lily instantly tensed and glared at the brunette while Remus and James just stared blankly at him. The gryffindor witch almost reached for her wand before Lupin gave her a look and she shot up from her seat. With one last glare directed at Sirius, Lily made her way to the girls dormitories, before a loud slam echoed in the tower.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." James lied as he plopped down on the couch looking more relaxed than he really was.

"I'm off to bed then, goodnight." Sirius shrugged and disappeared up towards the boys dormitories.

Once he was gone James looked up at Moony, "So how are we getting Evans into slytherin house?"

Remus stood still not facing James and his feet started shuffling a bit in the awkward silence, Prongs raised an eyebrow at his friend but waited patiently before he spoke.

"Malfoy."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James and Lily hid behind a large suit of armour as they watched Remus who was standing at the end of the dimly lit hallway just in front of a portrait of a tall thin lady with jet black hair and angry ice blue eyes.

Three days had passed and any efforts Lily made to try and speak to Severus alone was thwarted by Sirius cornering Snape first.

So they were left with no other choice but to ask for Malfoy's help.

Moony refused to let either of them go with him, thinking that Malfoy would be less than willing to help if a group of gryffindors showed up in front of him. However neither James or Lily would let him go alone so Remus managed to convince them to at least stay hidden when he goes to speak with the slytherin prefect.

"I still don't understand why we can't go with him." James mumbled as he peered around the side of the armour. "Wouldn't we have a better chance of convincing Malfoy if we all went together, you know, a group of gryffindors grovelling at his feet and what not."

"Remus said to trust him and that's exactly what we'll do, now hush before someone hears us." Lily said back as she brushed her hair over her shoulder so it wouldn't be seen.

Just then the portrait suddenly swung open and out came Lucius Malfoy, Remus took a step back as the slytherin prefect stepped out in front of him. James blinked as he watched a smirk spread over Malfoy's lips while his eyes stared down intensely at the wizard in front of him.

"My my my, what do we have here. A lone little cub standing at the mouth of a snake pit, you should be more careful Lupin." Lucius teased while Remus gulped but kept a steady gaze on the blond not letting his stance waver even a bit.

"Good morning Malfoy."

"Don't bother with the niceties, you're obviously not here for morning tea. So what can I do for you pup?"

_'Pup?!'_ James felt his eyes widen, does Malfoy know about Moony, but how?

Remus seemed to take a deep breath before he spoke, "I've come to ask for a favour."

The blond arched an eyebrow at that, "Favour, what favour?"

"Are you aware of the situation concerning Severus and Sirius?"

An unreadable expression passed on Malfoy's face but it was gone too quickly to tell what it was.

"And what if I am? What would that have to do with this favour you've come to ask for?"

"Potter, Evans and myself would like to put a stop to it, unfortunately due to Sirius' persistence we can't seem to get Severus alone long enough to speak to him."

"You thought you might find the time if you got into the slyherin common room, where Black couldn't reach?"

Lily and James exchanged a look, surprised that Malfoy figured it out so quickly.

"In simple terms yes."

Malfoy stared down at Remus for a moment until the portrait opened again and Narcissa Black stepped out. Lily's eyes widened and James held his breath, they both reached for their wands and held them ready in case something happened.

There's a reason Narcissa is considered to be the slytherin princess after all and with the rumours around school about her and Malfoy's engagement. Who knows how she'll react to finding a lone gryffindor talking with her fiance.

Remus took another step back and Narcissa stared at the gryffindor in surprise until a smirk almost identical to the one Malfoy was wearing earlier spread over her lips.

"Lupin, what an interesting surprise. I was afraid we might have scared you off the last time you came here."

"G-Good morning." Remus answered now sounding a little more nervous than before.

"What brings you by?"

"Apparently he's come to ask for a favour." Malfoy supplied with amusement as Remus stared nervously back at the older girl in front of him.

"A favour? What kind of favour?"

"He, that Evans girl and Potter, plan on staging a little intervention between Severus and your cousin, so they asked for a setting within to do it."

"I'm glad someone's finally doing something about that monstrosity of a union. Severus has such talent, it would be a waste to watch it wither away at the hands of my _darling _little cousin." Narcissa took a step towards Lupin and gave him a sweet smile that dripped with cruel intentions as she lifted a hand to card through his hair. "Where do they wish to have this intervention?"

"In our common room." Lucius smirked as he watched the two. Remus somehow managed to keep his posture straight and his eyes level, despite the light blush that had spread over his face when Narcissa touched him.

Narcissa gave a fake gasp and placed her other hand on her chest, "But Lucius, isn't that against the rules?"

"I'm afraid it is." Lucius started circling around Remus and Narcissa, he let his eyes slowly trail over the werewolf's frame as his smirk grew. "According to Slytherin house rules, no student from another house may be allowed into the slytherin common room for any length of time for any reason whatsoever. Such a shame."

"Isn't there anything we could do?" The witch asked as her hand trailed down to Lupin's neck, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. Remus tensed. "It is after all, our responsibility as slytherin to help any students in need."

"What on earth is going on, are they toying with him?" Lily whispered as she just stared at the scene in front of them, "Why not just refuse?"

James shrugged despite his own confusion. It was like watching two predators play with their meal before going in for the kill.

"But to break such an ancient and sacred rule, I couldn't possibly imagine committing such a heinous and dastardly crime," Lucius stopped just behind Lupin and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Unless of course I had the proper incentive."

Lupin tensed even further and Narcissa let her hand slip up to the gryffindor's chin, "Why yes, I believe an incentive would soften the blow from breaking such an honoured and age old house rule."

After taking a deep breath, Remus spoke. "What do you want?"

"Dear sweet Remus have we not been the greatest of friends for the passed week? No pet, the real question here is, what are you willing to give?" The girl said as she leaned forward and gave him a sly smirk.

"A favour for a favour, so to speak." Malfoy grinned as he looked over Remus' shoulder up at Narcissa.

James and Lily's eyes went impossibly wide and they nearly dropped their wands when Lucius moved in and placed a kiss on the back of the werewolf's neck before giving it a long lick, while Narcissa placed an open mouthed kiss on the front.

A demonic blush had spread right over Moony's face and the gryffindor's eyes had gone wide.

Suddenly both slytherin pulled away and Malfoy went to stand in front of Remus next to Narcissa. "I'll owl you once the opportunity to speak to Severus presents itself, along with the password to enter through the portrait."

Remus gave a quick nod and Lucius smirked, "We'll speak on the terms of our agreement at a later stage."

Malfoy extended his arm towards the girl beside him and Narcissa laced her arm around his just as they started walking.

"Until then pup." The witch raked her free hand through Lupin's hair and let it slip down his neck as they walked away.

A rigid shiver had gone down Remus' spine and he was standing stock still as he watched the two blonds walk away. When Lucius stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Oh and Lupin, do try to be careful. The dungeons are a dangerous place for a cub to wander alone."

"Indeed," Narcissa agreed as she sent a smile over her shoulder as well. "I hear there are a couple of snakes that wander around here preying on the innocent. I could only imagine all the exquisitely divine-"

"I think you mean horrifying dear." Lucius corrected.

"Ah yes, horrifying things they could do to an innocent body-I mean-an innocent boy like you." Narcissa smiled dreamily, "So many horrifying things."

The blush on Lupin's face somehow got even darker and he just stood there completely frozen. After a few moments of complete silence Lily and James recovered from their shock and slipped out from their hiding place to go stand beside him.

"Moony?" James asked after a few more moments of silence, while Lily just stood still trying to hold back the fit of giggles that were threatening to break out as she stared at Lupin's highly embarrassed yet terrified face.

Remus seemed to snap out of it at the sound of Potters voice and went to crouch down as he buried his face in his hands.

"Remus?" Lily asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Lupin groaned, "Merlin, what have I done?"

Lily finally broke and laughed whil James gave a sigh as he watched the werewolf on the floor.

Maybe Severus isn't the only one that needs saving.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Say it again, Sev."

Severus bit his lip to hold back a moan as a mouth mapped out a trail down the side of his neck and hands felt their way down his sides.

"I-..."

Sirius moved up to lock the raven in his gaze and gave a smirk, "Say it."

"I love you, Sirius." Severus breathed before the animagus' smirk grew and he gave the boy a searing kiss.

"Again."

It's been nearly a week since things changed and Severus was...

He was...

In love?

Ever since he said it Sirius has been adamant in hearing the raven say it over and over again.

But did he really mean it?

Does he really love Sirius, or was it simply an impulse?

Sirius said it first, he told him that he loved him. Something that no has ever said to Severus before. His mother used to say it once upon a time, that is until he started showing signs of magic. Eileen was so in deep with that moron of a husband it was like the woman was incapable of thinking straight. Tobias hated anything related to magic so in an effort to keep him, she stopped practising magic altogether and forced herself into the role of the dutiful muggle wife.

She was no longer even a shade of the witch she once was.

So naturally when Severus started performing accidental magic, Eileen all but locked her son away to keep her husband happy. She barely paid any attention to Severus anymore. He was all alone.

And then there was Lily.

Sweet kind Lily.

Although she never told him that she loved him, the slytherin always held some hope even though deep down Severus has always known that she's too good for him. So when he told her that he loved her and she just stared at him in surprise, Severus wasn't really suprised at her reaction. He didn't expect her to feel the same way.

But now someone actually said it to him.

Of course Severus was still a bit weary of Sirius.

His school bully had suddenly gone from torturing him to snogging him in almost every dark corner of the castle so far. He didn't understand why Sirius changed so dramatically, it made absolutely no sense to him. Which is why the more rational part of him was screaming that something was very wrong. That eventually the animagus would trick him just like James did and he'd be left a lonely humiliated mess.

James.

Severus still hadn't forgotten about that situation a week ago.

He was so different from Sirius yet completely the same.

It's obvious what he was after, Severus isn't stupid enough to believe that the hazel eyed wizard actually fancied him. All he wanted from him was a quick shag, although the raven still couldn't understand why he'd want one from him, just like he couldn't understand why Sirius started this arrangement in the first place.

But still there was something about Potter, something he gave Severus that Sirius didn't.

The animagus was harsh and didn't mask what he wanted, while James was more subtle. Where Sirius would just drag him into an empty hall way to have his way with him, James never really went further than stealing the odd kiss from Snape every now and then or touching Severus in some intimate yet clearly sexual way.

Either way it doesn't matter.

Jam-Potter betrayed him, he lied to Lily and made Severus lose his one and only friend all over again. After everything that's happened, there's no way he's letting himself fall into the hazel eyed gryffindor's trap again, no matter how appealing it may be.

Besides he has Sirius.

Even though he knows that he shouldn't trust him anymore than he trusts the gryffindor's best friend, part of him simply didn't care.

Is it so wrong to want to be wanted?

Even if it was all just an illusion, some elaborate hoax designed to fool him. Is it really wrong for him to fall for it?

For him to fall for his school yard tormentor?

It probably is, Severus knows it's wrong.

And yet here he is.

In love with Sirius Black.

"I love you Sirius."

Severus said again while the gryffindor's hands wandered into his robes and slipped into his jumper right up his shirt eliciting a small gasp and a moan when Sirius kissed down his jaw.

"W-Wait I can't stay... I-I have to go."

Sirius pushed Snape further into the wall behind him and stole his lips in another kiss as if he hadn't heard the slytherin speak at all.

"Sirius," the raven breathed once Sirius' mouth started wandering near his ears. "I have to-ah-go."

"Why, there's still time before dinner and I'd rather have you than food right now anyway."

Severus blushed but tried to push the other away, "I still have to go."

Sirius growled in annoyance but kept the boy beneath him pinned against the classroom wall, "Why?"

Severus paused as he stared into the gryffindors stormy eyes.

He couldn't tell him that Malfoy had insisted on speaking to him before dinner, after everything that happened with Potter, Sirius would most definitely freak. The animagus already hardly let him have any time away from him when they didn't have classes, telling him he's going to meet with Lucius would be a very bad idea.

"Bellatrix asked to speak with me this afternoon, I'm not sure what about. But she made me promise to see her."

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Why does it have to be now? You live in the same house, can't you go see her later?"

Severus raked a hand through his hair and stared into Sirius' eyes. "I promised Sirius."

The animagus gave another growl, "Fine."

"I promise I'll see you later... I-In the dungeons at midnight."

A wide smile broke out on the gryffindors face and he gave Severus another deep kiss.

"I love you Severus," Sirius mumbled against the raven's lips. "I really do, you know that right?"

Severus stared into the silver eyes that somehow had somehow filled with desperation.

Sirius needed him, although Severus didn't know why and for the first time he didn't care. For once he was needed, wasn't worthless.

He was loved.

And in love.

"I know, you're all I'll ever need." The slytherin tried for a slight smile as he leaned up to give Sirius a peck before he pulled away and left.

Snape was on cloud nine and he barely noticed the students he passed on his way back to the common room. He suddenly found himself slightly annoyed that Lucius was so adamant in seeing him and practically stomped into the common room when he froze.

Emerald green looked up to meet him and the auburn haired girl got up to hug him as tears started streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Sev."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily hurried after Snape as the slytherin practically charged down the hallways headed straight for the great hall.

Things were not going according to plan, she did the exact opposite of what Remus told her not to do but Lily couldn't help it. She couldn't let Severus go on the way he was.

Malfoy had made sure that no one other than Severus would come in and the gryffindor witch had been waiting close to an hour when Severus arrived in the slytherin common room, by then the girl was a nervouse wreck.

She hadn't really thought out what she wanted to say, just that she needed her best friend to forgive her so she thought the words would come to her once she got there but they didn't.

Lily wasn't her usual confident self and the girl found herself stuttering quite a bit as she tried to mumble out a proper apology once she managed to stop crying. Thankfully Severus didn't seem to mind.

The raven listened to her as she spoke and almost smiled as he told her that he forgave her.

Lily was surprised to find that Severus didn't seem like himself, there was something different about him. The slytherin seemed content and almost pleased. She didn't quite understand what could make her normally malancholy friend so pleased but she was glad whatever it was was there.

Lily wants nothing more than for Snape to be happy so she herself was quite pleased to see his change in mood. That is until she saw them.

The marks on Severus' pale neck.

They were hidden under his collar and Lily hadn't even noticed them in her time there as she talked to Snape and told him about unimportant little things. It wasn't till she gave him another hug that she saw.

Bite marks dotted along his skin, they were still red so they were recent and since Lily is sure that James hasn't been near Severus as of late she knew exactly who they came from.

Sirius.

The gryffindor witch tried, she really did. She tried to ignore the voice in her head that kept calling her a bad friend for letting Severus go on like that. She tried to remember what Remus told her, that Snape would react badly to finding out about Sirius too soon but she couldn't help it.

First she asked Severus about the boy he had asked advice on before. She asked him how he felt about this bloke and if he was still seeing him.

That's when Severus told her albeit very reluctantly and with the threat of an unforgivable if she were ever to tell anyone that he was...

That he was in love.

And Lily Evans heart broke.

Severus was in love, in any normal circumstance she would have been ecstatic if it had been anyone else. Anyone but the one person who was lying to her best friend and doing unimaginable things behind his back.

Anyone but the wizard who was playing a sick game with his heart.

If it was anyone but Sirius, Lily wouldn't have said a word hell she would have encouraged him.

But it was Sirius.

So she told him everything.

Everything that James had told her, including the dare that Potter was so determined in completing.

She couldn't go on pretending like nothing was wrong and letting Sirius use Snape when she knows exactly what was going on. She already let the marauders toy with Snape for too long, he needed to know the truth.

Needless to say Severus didn't react well.

It was almost identical to how she had reacted when she first found out the news, only she wasn't fast enough to stop Severus from leaving like James had been with her.

It didn't take a genius to know where the slytherin was headed she just hoped that she could stop Snape in time before he did something stupid.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Like that.

Lily looked up to find that they were in the hallway that led to the great hall.

Severus stood with his arm outstretched, wand in hand as he glared at the three standing in front of the doors to the hall.

Remus, James and Sirius stood about ten feet away all three looked about the same. Their faces were painted in shock as they stared at the raven haired slytherin, while Sirius stood a bit away. Clutching his arm that seemed to be in a great deal of pain.

"Severus, stop!" Lily called as she ran up to Snape, but the slytherin seemed to be much too distracted.

"_Levicorpus_!"

James and Remus were suddenly hoisted up into the air when Sirius reached for his wand only to be interrupted by Snape's next spell.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

The sheer force of magic that Snape used was so strong that the animagus was thrown against the wall next to the great halls doors, while his wand shot across the hall and disappeared into a vacant corner.

"Sev sto-" Lily's sentence was cut off when the slytherin suddenly turned and aimed his wand at her.

"_Silencio_!"

Sirius picked himself up off the ground and looked up at Snape who was standing still while his chest heaved as he panted heavily, "Severus?"

"You utter bastard!"

"Severus calm down." Remus said as he tried to reach for his wand.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" The raven snapped at the werewolf before turning a hell damning glare on Sirius. "You used me!"

"Sev-"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN HE IS!" Severus snapped again as he turned to look at James. "You were just using me for some bet, but at least with you I knew that it wasn't real. I knew you had some twisted reason for suddenly acting the way you did. But..."

The raven's eyes became strained as he faught off the tears stinging behind his eyes and looked back at Sirius who had pulled himself up enough to stand.

"You lied to me, you hurt me and made me believe that you-"

Severus' arm sagged a bit and Sirius took a step forward but the slytherin saw his movement and instantly corrected his mistake. "You tricked me and I fell for it like a fool."

By now Lily had caught up, but since her voice was now rendered completely useless there wasn't much the witch could do.

"Your naïve little toy, so desperate to avoid loneliness that I let you play with me for months." Severus sneered, "And what's worse is I knew I couldn't trust you either, I knew what you were doing but I was too pathetic to do anything about it. So pathetic in fact that I believed the lies and actually fell in love with you."

Snape's voice cracked a bit at the end and tears started streaming down his face.

"Severus-"

"NO! No more lies, no more tricks, no more illusions! I'm done with all of you, I'm done being your brainless fuck toy, your pitiful little idiot."

"It's over. I-I'm finished." Snape's arm went down to his side and he took a step back. "I hate you Black, I hope you rot in hell."

The slytherin turned and walked away not paying any attention to the still silent Lily or the two gryffindor's levitating in mid air. Just slowly walked away when an ear bursting growl tore through the air and Severus' head snapped back over his shoulder to find a large black dog standing in Sirius' place.

Padfoot.

Snape's eyes widened and he froze.

The animal was staring right at him, its lips were pulled back to expose long sharp teeth while its eyes glared menacingly and a growl rumbled from it's throat.

Remus' eyes had widened as well and the werewolf stared while clear panic rose in James' eyes.

Suddenly Padfoots legs went back in a crouch as his muscles coiled and Remus gave a shout.

"SEVERUS RUN!"

Unfortunately before Snape could move the animal moved first. Padfoot knocked Lily back against the wall, before he pounced on him and pinned him down to the stone ground.

"_Librecorpus_!" Remus called as soon as he had reached his wand, causing both him and James to fall on the ground with a hard thud.

Snape suddenly let out a blood chilling scream.

"SEVERUS!" Lily's voice had returned, James and Remus looked up to find the girl's eyes widened in horror at the sight before her.

Padfoot had bitten down hard on Snape's shoulder and the boy was now writhing on the floor beneath him as blood streamed from the wound.

"Sweet Merlin."

Remus and James stared in shock as the animals eyes snapped up to meet their gaze. Padfoot snarled as he stood over Severus' injured form, the boy's blood had stained his teeth while the animal glared at them.

"Agh!" Severus cried in pain and Padfoots gaze flickered down to the slytherin beneath him. The dog's expression seemed to soften and let out a whimper as he bent down to lick the side of Snape's face, almost like he was trying to ease the pain. Although Severus didn't seem to notice, just continued to hold his shoulder and groan in agony.

James grabbed his wand and Lily did the same. Padfoot's eyes caught their movements and almost immediately crouched over Snape as he growled viciously, eyes darting from the auburn haired witch to the hazel eyed wizard when a sudden burst of light came from behind Remus and James and hit the animal square in the face.

Padfoot dropped down beside Snape, the animal grunted and convulsed on the ground as it changed until Sirius Black was left behind.

Lily, Remus and James looked back to find Dumbledore standing at the entrance of the great hall, looking over them without the usual twinkle in his eye but with a look that somehow made him look older than before. Professor Mc Gonagall stood beside him looking much worse than the headmaster seemed to be.

Sirius reached out and pulled Severus close, "I'm sorry Sev." Severus gave another cry of pain as he was moved and gave no reply, Sirius moved up to kiss the side of his face. "I love you."

The animagus' eyelids slid shut and Albus gave a sigh.

"I was hoping that we would be able to avoid this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus, James, Lily and Remus sat in Albus' office as they waited for the headmaster to arrive.

Two days had passed and none of them had seen Sirius since Dumbledore's intervention. Severus and Lily were taken to the infirmary while James and Remus were sent to the common room and none of them had really spoken to each other since.

Other than Snape and Evans of course.

After Lily's minor bruises were treated the auburn haired girl had insisted on staying by Snapes side until he woke up.

Guilt was slowly starting to eat away at her and the girl found herself standing guard over Severus' bed. The memory of Padfoot's jaw clamping down on the raven's shoulder and Severus' scream was still fresh in her mind, along with the knowledge that if it wasn't for her none of this would have happened in the first place.

Although Snape didn't talk much and most of his sentences consisted of a simple "yes" and "no", he still accepted Lily's offer to stay by his side. The slytherin suddenly found himself plagued with nightmares and dark thoughts of Sirius trying to kill him, so a little company was a big help. Along with other deeply disturbing thoughts.

Thoughts of worry of where Sirius could be and if he was alright.

He shouldn't feel that way, the bastard almost killed him again! He should be absolutely livid.

But he wasn't.

Lily sat in the chair beside Severus, holding his hand as they stared at the vacant desk in front of them while Remus and James looked about the same minus the joined hands.

Remus' mind was filled with questions wondering why Sirius would suddenly lose his mind like that. While James also suffered from an enourmouse amount of guilt and confusion.

How could a harmless little dare lead to this kind of chaos? And more importantly, how on earth did he let things get this out of control?

Suddenly the stone wall behind the desk in front of them opened and Albus Dumbledore stepped out.

The wizard gave them all a warm smile and settled into his seat, with the previously vacant twinkle back where it belonged.

"Good morning, I trust that you've all recovered well from the weeks passed events."

Severus gave a slight nod and squeezed back on Lily's hand as the girl spoke, "Yes professor."

Remus and James both gave a "yes".

"Very good, I imagine it was quite the experience. You're probably wondering how mr. Black is doing?"

Remus and James gave a nod while Lily's eyes narrowed slightly and Severus swallowed.

"I'm sure you'll be happy to know that he's recovering quite well and should be back in classes from tomorrow onwards."

"But sir, after what he did to Severus he should be locked up in St Mungo's!" Lily growled as her grip on her friends hand tightened. "What if he-"

"I understand your concerns miss Evans but everything is taken care of." Albus smiled "With some help from Minerva I've managed to get Sirius' condition under control."

James frowned, "His condition?"

"Excuse me sir," Remus started as he straightened a bit in his chair. "But what is his condition?"

Dumbledore placed both hands on his desk as he turned a warm smile on the slytherin in the room while the boy simply blinked back. "Under normal circumstances this is a private conversation I should only be having with Severus, but considering the circumstances, I suppose it's only fair that you know as well."

The headmaster stapled his fingers together as he spoke, "You all know of creatures known as Veela, correct?"

They all nodded.

"And you are aware that some veela choose wizards as their mates, creating half blood offspring when they reproduce?"

They nodded again.

"Now, such half blood children usually don't have any of the gifts that their full blood counterparts normally do after birth. They usually only come into their veela inheritance after they reach a certain age and even when they do they usually only retain a few select gifts from the veela gene. As the generations pass and the blood line becomes more diluted, eventually most of those with part veela blood no longer receive gifts and never come into their inheritance."

"Professor, what does any of this have to do with Sirius?"

Albus turned his gaze onto James as his eye gave a twinkle, "The Black family line once had a veela ancestor and as such, Sirius carries the veela gene."

Remus stared at the wizard until his eyes widened, "Oh Merlin..."

The headmaster smiled, "I see you've caught on mr. Lupin."

"Caught on?" Lily frowned, "Caught on to what?"

"Since Sirius carries the veela gene, he had the potential to receive some of it's gifts once he came of age. But since the Black family line has become so heavily diluted with that of pureblood wizards, there is only one gift he could possibly receive. Lupin would you like to tell them what that is?"

Remus gulped but refused to look up at the others as he spoke, "The gift of discovering his soul mate."

Suddenly Severus' eyes widened as well, "No... It-it can't be true!"

"Sev?" Lily asked as she looked at her friend with concern filled eyes. "What's going on?"

"Tell me Severus, it's been nearly four months since Sirius started pursuing a relationship with you hasn't it?"

"Yes but-"

"And before that, he's been persistent in doing anything and everything to keep your attention hasn't he?"

"B-but he almost got me killed when he sent me to a werewolf a few years ago! Not to mention his attacking me two days ago." Snape protested and Albus gave a nod.

"That's true. Remus would you like to supply a reason for Sirius' actions?"

"He-" Remus paused, "Veela have a tendency to become violent when they feel that their mate doesn't respond to them and become near deadly when the mate tries to reject them."

Suddenly it all clicked and Lily gaped, "Dear Godrick!"

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?!" James said in an annoyed growl.

"James, Severus is Sirius' ma-"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Severus suddenly snapped, "I can't be. It's impossible-"

"It's completely possible," Albus sighed. "It would seem that when Sirius first achieved his animagus form, it somehow triggered his dormant veela gene. Which is why he bit you as "Padfoot", the bite on your shoulder was not meant as an attack. It is a symbol, a sign of claim. That's why Poppy was able to heal the wound but not rid you of the scar. I'm afraid that the mark is permanent Severus, no amount of magic or muggle medicine could ever hope of removing it."

And that's when it hit James.

"Sev is... He's Sirius' soul mate?"

Snape sank back into the chair and whispered, "I can't be, not after everything he's done."

"I know this must be very difficult for you, especially with all you've been through. But things aren't as bad as they seem."

"How are they not as bad as they seem?!" Snape glared, "I'm bound to him for life and if I try to leave him I'l-... He'll-"

"No you're not." Albus said with a reassuring smile.

Remus stared in confusion. "Sir what do you mean? Once Sirius comes back instinct will takeover and he'll-"

"As I said before, with Minerva help I've managed to get that under control. We've put some spells and charms in place that will keep mr. Black's veela gene suppressed, until such a time as his mate is ready to accept him.

"Accept him?" Severus asked as he stared at the headmaster through his hair.

"Why yes Severus. It's impossible to try and remove the connection Sirius has to you completely, all we can do is keep it suppressed for a certain amount of time. Eventually you will have to accept him, there's no way around that."

"H-how long do I have?"

At this part Albus smiled, "Whenever you are ready. The charm was designed in such a way that the veela gene will only be released when you give the word. Once you're ready to accept him all you have to do is place your hand over his heart and say _'Alohamora' _and the gene will be released. Of course there are exceptions like near death experiences that might force the charm to release, but that's very unlikely."

"But," Lily started, "But what about everything that's happened so far? Won't Sirius find it odd that he suddenly feels differently than he did before."

"Ah yes," Albus leaned back in his chair, "the charm also suppresses memory. Any and all intimate memories Sirius has of Severus will be locked away until Severus unleashes the gene. So-"

"It's like nothing ever happened."

Severus looked up at the wizard and Dumbledore gave a nod. "Basically, yes."

Severus sank back in his seat and a hollow feeling suddenly rose up in his chest.

Sirius doesn't remember any of it.

He's finally free of the crazed animagus and he can live his life freely. The slytherin should feel relieved, happy even.

So why isn't he?

Does he still...

Is he still in love with Sirius?

"What," Severus paused, "What if I wanted to release it now?"

"Sev you can't! Not after everything that's happened!" Lily almost screeched as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Severus ignored her and kept staring at the headmaster.

"Well?"

Albus gave a sigh and his voice dropped to a warm tone, "You would be able to, but like I said before Severus, you've been through a lot over the passed few months and I have no doubt that you might be a bit confused right now. I'd recommend that you wait until you're sure of your feelings before taking that big of a step. The intense love of a veela might seem very alluring right now, but it's a kind of love that few people can handle, let alone a teenager. And since Sirius is very young as well he wouldn't be able to control himself as well as he would if you waited until you were ready."

"Sev just give it a few days first and then decide." Lily pleaded again as she moved to wrap him in a hug and Severus whispered into her ear. "Alright."

Dumbledore smiled as he sat back in his seat. "Good, now then run along, I'm sure you're eager to get to your potions class."

James groaned as he stole a glance at Severus, until Moony fixed him in a glare mouthing _'Don't even think about it.'_

They all stood to leave when Dumbledore suddenly spoke, "Oh! Before I forget mr Lupin a word of advice."

Remus turned and stared at the head master, "I'm sure I don't need to point out that Narcissa belongs to the Black family line and as such also carries the veela gene. I think I should also mention that there are rumours of the Malfoy family having veela relatives, of course that is just a rumour but still I think I should advise you to be careful. Miss Black and mr. Malfoy's sudden interest in you might not be pure coincidence."

The were wolf gaped, "Sir..."

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about, after all neither of them have activated the gene and they have long passed inheritance age. But I still felt that I should warn you. Now off you go."

Remus stood frozen in the office while Severus and Lily left, before James took Moony's arm and dragged him along with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus gave an annoyed growl as he stepped into the old dreary house.

Shaking off the floo powder that stuck to his robes the potions master quickly glanced around the room as he searched for number 12 Grimmauld place's only resident.

Just a few days had passed since the last death eater battle and Dumbledore had sent Snape to go check on Sirius Black.

The animagus had created quite the scare when he was hit by a nasty little hex courtesy of Bellatrix Lestrange, fortunately due to an act of genius that only a true potions master could accomplish Severus managed to save his life.

Many many many years had passed without Severus releasing Sirius' veela gene.

But he had given it a few days like he promised Lily. And somehow days turned into weeks and then months and finally years.

Sirius was blissfully unaware of anything that had happened and Severus was a little heartbroken at that fact. But he had Evans and Remus so the loneliness wasn't too bad this time around especially since James still pursued him despite everything that happened.

The gryffindor insisted that Severus try other things before he released his so called '_best mates'_ restrictions. He'd catch Severus by the lake or in some dark cupboard in the castle and steal a kiss and a grope from him.

Fortunately James eventually gave up on trying to shag him and simply wished him and Sirius the best. Before he started pursuing Lily much to Snapes annoyance.

Unfortunately he still hasn't decided on when to release Sirius' veela bonds. Partly because of fear.

Sure things between him and the animagus aren't exactly sunshine and roses but it was comfortable.

Pretending to hate Sirius Black is easy.

It's loving him that's hard.

Snape fiddled with the vile in his hand as he continued to search the house. It was a back up potion in case Black hadn't completely healed from the hex and needed another dose. Severus just had to give the damn mutt his medication and then he could go.

If only he could find him already so he could leave.

After searching the entire first floor, Severus wandered up the stairs to the second floor and found one of the doors standing slightly ajar. He looked inside to see a slightly messy room decked out in the colours of red and gold.

There were multiple muggle pictures permanently charmed to the wall and a few muggle trinkets scattered across the room.

No doubt who's room this belonged to.

Severus turned back to leave when he was suddenly grabbed and slammed against the wall.

The raven let out a slight gasp of surprise when he looked up and found eyes of molten silver staring into his.

The potions master quickly tried to push the other off but found his arms pinned down by his sides as he dropped the little vile in his hand onto the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Snape growled as he struggled in Sirius' grip. "Let go of me mutt!"

"I thought we already agreed that you are to start calling me by my name or should we just go back to master?"

Severus blinked in surprise, "What on earth are you talking about Black? And why won't you get your filthy paws off of me?!"

Sirius ignored him and his eyes drifted down to snapes robes, the animagus let his head rest against Severus' shoulder and whispered. "Say it again."

The scar on his shoulder instantly began to heat and send warmth throughout his body.

_'What in the name of-'_

"Say what? _'Get your filthy paws off of me'_? Honestly Black I know you're not very bright but I refuse to believe that you're hard of hearing as well. Now get off!" Snape started struggling again until Sirius' next words reached his ears and he froze.

"Tell me you love me, say it again like you used to when we were younger."

No...

It can't be!

Severus never said the charm he never-

_'Of course there are exceptions like near death experiences that might force the charm to release, but that's very unlikely'_

Dark eyes went wide.

That self-righteouse, incompetent, decrepit, immature sorry excuse for a-

Severus' thoughts on his beloved headmaster were brought to a screeching halt when Sirius leaned up and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss.

"Say it again, Sev."

He's had years to think this over, to decide if what he felt for Sirius was real or simply forced. To figure out what he wanted and what he needed and finally after more than fifteen years one kiss was all it took to decide.

"I-... I love you Sirius."

It really is hard loving Sirius Black.

But Severus has never liked things that came too easily.

Sirius smiled and instantly brought Snape in for another kiss, he moved down to the floor and took the raven with him.

"I love you more."

Maybe they'll get it right this time around.

**The End**

**A/N: I know the ending still sucks but this time I swear on my collection of Naruto and Dragon ball Z memorabilia this was the last chapter for this story.**

**I simply couldn't resist pimping Remus out to Narcissa and Lucius so, yeah.**

**What do you think?**

**Am I gonna do good on my psychology test or is Frankie gonna crash and burn?**

**Please review.**


End file.
